


EGOT

by Koolhotsweetloveberries



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a pop star, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broadway References, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolhotsweetloveberries/pseuds/Koolhotsweetloveberries
Summary: Television, Music, Movies, Theatre. Back in the day, showbiz was simple. Everything changed over time and now most artists dabble in more than one thing.Only a few exceptional individuals achieve an EGOT. The mark of a well rounded artist. A decade after the last EGOT, Katara and Sokka meet Aang. He is a world class singer and pop star. Although his voice is renowned, he has a lot to learn before he is ready to hit Broadway. But Katara believes Aang can be the next great artist of their generation.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. The boy in the stage

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyyyy! I’m back with some content nobody asked for! I have been wanting to write an AU for ATLA, but high school and college AUs in my opinion never quite translated some aspects of the show. 
> 
> Inspiration stuck and now I’m embarking on this multi chapter journey.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyyyy
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I’m not an expert on Broadway, so if you are I apologize for any mistakes. I did some research but I’m not perfect.

“Alright, cue lights!”

Roaring trumpets and playful saxophone filled the venue. 

_ You’ve heard of villains of fire, you’ve heard of hell in flames. Not the icy nightmare of The Ice Queen’s reign!  _

The company moved in rhythm in a hypnotic tango. 

Sokka listened intently from the audience seats, pressing the headset closer to his ears. A month had passed since he became the sound designer for  _ Ice Princess  _ and he still wouldn’t ease up. 

Too many people still believed that he had gotten this job by means of association. Apparently being the brother to one of the main actors was the way people got jobs these days.

He had applied and interviewed,  _ thank you very much _ . 

On cue, his sister appeared on stage. 

Katara was in a blue gown, hair pinned up in an intricate style. He couldn’t be prouder of his little sister.

At only nineteen she had scored a supporting role in a Broadway musical. They’d both spent their childhood dreaming of a career in theatre. Finally, they were living their dreams.

Their father had not been excited about the prospect of both his kids entering Broadway. He was a well known stage manager, and while he had some success he knew that it wasn’t the same for everyone. Showbiz was tough.

He couldn’t fight them on their choice because it was in their blood. Their mother had been an amazing actress and writer. She had tragically passed before she had hit her full potential. 

One of Sokka’s first memories was of their father taking them to a big ceremony. They had sat in the audience and at some point he heard his mother’s name called. 

Only later did he understand that they had attended the Tony’s on her behalf. She had been nominated for her first lead role. 

She hadn’t won.

He watched his sister now, the spitting image of their mother. She moved with a natural ease around the stage that commanded attention. Katara’s voice was so clear and sweet, it rang soothingly across the venue. Sokka knew she was bound to achieve great things.

“All right, let’s wrap it up for tonight folks! That’s it for week 3, good job everyone!” 

Sokka took a couple of notes before joining the rest of the company in scattering backstage. 

“Are you joining any Friday night cast parties Mr. Boomerang?” 

Sokka sighed at the use of his less than desirable nickname. Not to mention that the person asking was Samantha. He really hated lighting techs.

“No, I gotta meet with an old pal from school,” he said as he stored his equipment for Monday morning.

“Pity, but have fun. Is your friend some hot shot music producer? I heard you went to school in California” she went on. 

“I did,” he answered shortly before waving and politely making his retreat. He hated when the techs made a pass at him. They were all talking crap behind his back.

He weaved his way backstage through the mass of dancers and actors to the back door. 

Outside, the murky New York sky was dimming. The familiar sound of rattling footsteps and honking was soothing as ever. 

He leaned against the exterior brick wall and waited. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Katara emerged. She was waving at some figure inside and saying a last goodbye.

“About time,” Sokka muttered.

“Hey! I couldn’t go meet your friends wearing my Victoria costume. Besides you wouldn’t have to wait for me if you would just get a girlfriend,” she said.

Sokka huffed but followed her towards the subway entrance. When Nicholas mentioned he was bringing his girlfriend along, Sokka felt weird about showing up alone and had invited his  _ lovely _ sister.

She  _ could _ be lovely company when she wasn’t teasing him about his non-existent love life.

Katara was truly excited about tonight. Despite her teasing, she herself had not hung around anyone that wasn’t on a Broadway paycheck in months. 

They got off and ventured into the nicer part of town. She raised an eyebrow excitedly as Sokka led her into an extravagant loft. 

Instead of heading up to one of the apartments, he motioned her to follow towards a restaurant that was on the first floor lobby.

The lighting was dark and intimate, the tables scarce.

She had been in showbiz long enough to understand this kind of place was for celebrities seeking privacy.

Sokka murmured something to one of the waiters before they were led to a closed door dining room. 

Katara knew her brother was not a snob, but she began to wonder if his friend was. She tried not to wrinkle her nose in distaste.

The room had an excellent one way view of the busy main street, and inside was a single dining table.

A man, who must have been a few years older than her brother, jumped off his seat.

Katara felt internally relieved at seeing his modest clothing and easy manner.

They embraced before her brother turned to her.

“This is my sister, Katara. The big shot actress,” he bragged.

Katara colored under the praise but smiled and greeted Nicholas. He drew their attention to the rest of the table. 

His girlfriend was a beautiful woman, graceful and petite. Katara was stricken by her intelligent eyes as they turned to her.

“This is my girlfriend, Grace.”

The siblings greeted her warmly. 

Sitting beside her was an unexpected third guest. Sokka and Katara both let out small sounds of surprise and recognition.

Nicholas laughed.

“I hope you guys don’t mind. I also invited my new friend, Aang” he said gesturing to the young man sitting next to Grace. 

_ Do we mind?  _ Katara thought incredulously.

A year ago nobody in America knew of Aang, but today you would have to live under a rock to not know about him. 

As Katara understood it, his father was from Tibet and his mother from Taiwan. He had trained under kpop producers before moving to America. 

A label had taken him in immediately, called him the next teenage idol sensation. That man had been absolutely right, because Aang’s debut album had scored three number one singles on Billboard. 

It was truly inspiring to watch someone so young exude so much talent. 

“Wow! Nice to meet you! I’m a big fan,” said Sokka. 

He wasn’t kidding. The kid was doing pop music in a whole new way. And as a person of color himself, Sokka loved seeing other minorities thrive in showbiz.

Aang shyly shook his hand. He was nothing like what either one of the siblings expected. Someone of his caliber was usually eccentric and nonchalant.

“Hi,” Katara said timidly and went to sit on her spot beside the pop star.

How cruel was destiny? The first time she’d hung out with someone near her age in months and it had to be a god damn teenage idol.

She would’ve been at ease if she had realized how much she was being admired by the younger man.

Aang was mesmerized by his new acquaintance. He had come to New York for educational purposes, but he would really enjoy befriending Katara if possible. 

Sokka catched up with his friend and asked a few general questions to the rest. Meanwhile Katara kept up a friendly conversation with Grace.

She kept note of how quiet Aang was beside them.

“Alright so you might have guessed I sort of tricked you into meeting me today,” Nicholas confessed loudly as if to draw in the whole table.

“I can’t imagine why, I’m here for anything you need,” Sokka said sincerely.

Grace smiled encouragingly to her boyfriend before placing a protective hand on Aang’s shoulder.

“I met Aang through one of my mentors, Gyatso. He was an amazing producer Sokka—and he had been Aang’s protégé since he was a boy. He asked me to help Aang out” Nicholas explained. He turned to look at Aang encouraging.

The teen squirmed under the attention but began to speak.

“It’s my dream to be on stage,” he began. Katara was immediately transfixed by his sincerity and intensity.

“I was approached about an opportunity. A lead in a show, but I don’t feel like I’m ready. I’m not a trained actor. I asked Nicholas to help me find a teacher” he said, his gray eyes now fixed on Katara.

“Sokka I was hoping you would help us reach out to Katara, but as fate would have it you brought her with you today. Now I have the honor of asking you personally” said Nicholas turning to Katara as well.

“We hope you will consider tutoring our friend until he masters acting.”

...

The whole dinner played in Katara’s head like a movie as she rode the subway home with her brother.

They’d promised to consider their request before retiring for the night. Katara had shaken Aang’s hand and found hope and sincerity in his eyes.

Despite how nice everyone had been about their request, and how flattered she felt at being asked, she could not say yes.

Sokka had heard her rant one too many times about the invasion of Broadway by outsiders. Bringing in a well liked television actor or a pop singer was a way to drive sales for producers. In her opinion, it cheapened what trained musical actors did.

Aang was nice, he seemed passionate, but by his own admission he was not prepared for the demands of Broadway. 

“Quit thinking so loudly, I can practically hear you” Sokka complained beside her.

“I can’t do this, it’s against everything I believe,” she reasoned.

“Then don’t do it,” he proposed.

“But who’s to say that he won’t do it anyway without going through some training? I could prevent a total disaster,” she lamented.

“He’s not what I expected from a teenage pop singer. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I don’t think he’ll do it if he doesn’t think he can do a good job,” Sokka confessed incredulously.

Katara had to agree, on both accounts.

She thought back on the young man. 

He was handsome, of course. In the boyish way that all teenage heartthrobs are. Thin, prominent cheek bones, slim jaw. He had big eyes and surprisingly long lashes. 

His looks were pretty standard for a pop star. 

And yet..

He was also very unconventional, by pop music standards anyway.

He wore his black hair at a short length. On his forehead and on his arms he had intricate blue tattoos. Perhaps the most striking feature were his gray eyes. 

Handsome indeed. 

But it would not sway Katara.

The weekend passed in a blur. Sokka was mostly out of the apartment. He showed his friends around town. 

Katara was extended an invitation on every occasion but she decidedly turned them down. She focused instead on fastidiously going over her script and making sure she was ready for week four of rehearsals.

Monday morning, she left home before daylight. Her brother would follow later. Katara had the habit of showing up before anyone to break into the stage for the week. 

Sometimes she rehearsed, and others she just basked in the quiet of an empty theater. 

She left all her stuff in the green room before walking towards the wings of the stage. She was stunned to find it occupied. 

Standing on the center of the stage was Aang. She was puzzled as to how he had arrived here and why.

He had both hands inside the pockets of his yellow hoodie, and she noticed under the stage light that his sneakers’ laces were undone.

She noticed something she hadn’t noticed about him last night, or at least she had conveniently ignored.

He was just a kid.

Katara held her breath as the boy inhaled loudly. He was getting ready to perform...something

The accompaniment music startled her, she wondered how he had managed to play it.

Her questions soon disappeared as his voice filled the venue.

Katara immediately recognized the tune as the  _ Proud of Your Boy _ reprise. The first few lines required a bit of acting. He played with it, not with finesse but Katara could see potential there.

_ Proud of your boy _

_ I hope you're proud of your boy _

_ Cause I don't feel any taller or smarter _

_ Or handsome or wise~ _

Of course she knew he was a great singer. He was praised by fans and critics alike for having such an outstanding talent. In a genre like this, she could better appreciate that he was a virtuoso. 

Too soon he was done. She was subconsciously cursing him for picking the reprise to sing, which was shorter. As the music drew to a close, he stared out into the empty theater before beginning his retreat.

She hurried to make her presence known before he left. She clapped and approached the stage.

He jumped, clearly surprised at the unexpected company.

“Oh! I’m sorry—I was just leaving,” he said, scratching the back of his neck with an uncomfortable smile.

“What was all this about? Trying to prove to me that you’re good enough to teach” she challenged, arms crossed.

No matter how endearingly shy he was, she would not be pushed into doing something she didn’t want to.

His eyes, widened and his brows slanted. He was clearly hurt at her accusation.

“No, no. I’m leaving,” he promised. He turned away and picked up a leather satchel which he strapped across his torso.

“You haven’t answered my question. What were you doing here?” She pressed.

She watched his back wince at her harsh tone. 

He turned to her and he gathered himself before making his confession.

“I wasn’t lying the other day, It’s been my dream to be on a stage like this. I just thought I’d live the dream, in a way. Before leaving” he gave her a small smile.

_ Oh that’s just so great and sweet,  _ she thought resentfully. 

“You’re leaving,” she repeated, realizing he meant the city.

“Yeah, for what it’s worth, I really admire you. Gyatso brought me when I first got to America, I watched you off Broadway” he confessed.

She was staring at him silently. As someone who didn’t know her well, she seemed to be glaring.

He awkwardly cleared his throat before offering his hand for a handshake which she didn’t take.

After a heavy pause he stammered out a goodbye before retreating. As he reached the right wing, she yelled.

“Fine! I’ll do it!” 

She watched his form freeze. She briefly considered that he would be mad over her sudden change of opinion.

It wasn’t that he was famous, or that he had flattered her. It was that her one reservation had been that he would cheapen her craft. She couldn’t say in good faith after watching him that he wasn’t talented. 

He could do this, and why should she not help him?

She watched horrified as he transformed from a shy teen into an excited golden retriever. He ran back to her and picked her up enthusiastically. He was practically jumping with joy.

Scratch that. He  _ was  _ jumping and running in circles around the stage.

“Oh my god Katara! It’s gonna be so much fun!” he was rambling excitedly. She watched petrified.

He guiltily gathered himself and stood straight.

“—I  _ mean,  _ thank you for this opportunity Katara” he bowed to her before practically skipping out of the stage.

“Good job, sis”

Katara jumped at the sound of her brother’s voice.

“What are you doing here?!” She was clutching her erratic heart beat.

“Who do you think let the kid in?!”

She gathered herself and let the heaviness of her decision dawn on her.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she said to no one.

“Cheer up! This is bound to be an adventure!” Sokka concluded.

_ What did I sign up for? _


	2. Kyoshi Set Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set design is in progress for Ice Princess & Aang asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna vibe with this fic cuz I’m having funnn.

Sokka really missed having his Saturdays to himself. Once  _ Ice Princess  _ opened, he would officially lose his weekends to work. 

Tragically, they had been stripped off him even earlier than expected by virtue of a pop singer who would remain unnamed.

He watched unamused as Aang and Katara had their ‘class’ on stage. He chose to sit on the stage wings and listen as little as possible. 

He loved the spectacle and the production of musicals. Technical acting lessons on the other hand,  _ ugh.  _

He had tried to get out of these sessions, reasoning that he was useless. When he spoke to Katara, she objected passionately.

“No please! I can’t be alone with him..it’s too.. intimidating..I don’t know Sokka, you have to keep coming” Katara had begged.

Sokka struggled to see how she was ‘intimidated’ by Aang as he watched her now. She was firm and decisive as she corrected him and guided him through diction exercises.

So packed an abundance of snacks and lost himself on his phone while they did their acting classes. He was playing a mobile game when Katara nudged him with her foot.

“We are done, let’s all go get lunch,” she suggested.

Aang gave him a goofy smile and extended his arms like a toddler asking for a toy.

Sokka rolled his eyes but went to borrow the usual things from the props closet. 

He handed Aang a beanie and a black trucker jacket. While simple, these items had proved to be perfect disguises for the pop singer.

“Thanks Sokka!”

Despite his annoyance at Saturday classes, Sokka had to admit he liked Aang.

The guy had no inhibitions, and was one of the most sincere people Sokka had ever met. His childish enthusiasm should be overbearing, but it wasn’t by virtue of his frankness. 

Katara on her part was pleasantly surprised by how much she enjoyed teaching Aang. 

Her biggest source of displeasure had been her annoyance at how quickly he seemed to pick up on some things. 

As someone who had painstakingly studied for years, she watched bitterly as he applied her more difficult lessons with no difficulty. She let it go though.

It was easy to forgive someone like Aang. He didn’t gloat or show off, and he truly respected her as a teacher.

After each lesson, Aang begged them to take him to explore the city, so they often took him to lesser known parts of town. Always in disguise, to avoid any mobs.

Aang loved going on adventures, but he enjoyed the company even more.

For the large majority of his life he had been surrounded by older people. Having friends near his age was an amazing novelty.

“You were right Sokka, the bread here  _ melts _ in your mouth,” he said through a mouthful.

“Ugh, you guys are so gross when you eat,” Katara said, handing the younger boy a napkin.

She wondered what the girls with Aang posters in their bedrooms would think if they saw him now, fingers greased with butter. She smirked at the thought.

Sokka was a lost cause, whipping his fingers on his dark jeans.

“So, you were saying, no lessons this Monday?” Aang asked.

They’d been meeting three times a week for Aang’s lessons, usually after her own rehearsals.

It wasn't an easy task. But it was fulfilling for Katara and Aang was paying her handsomely, despite her protests. 

“Yeah, the theater is gonna be closed so the set designers can prepare for opening week,” she said.

“It’s gonna be  _ so  _ much fun,” Sokka said sarcastically.

“What’s wrong Sokka?” Aang asked cheerfully.

“Don’t mind him. He just hates techs and what’s  _ worse _ ! The set designers they hired used to work for  _ television!”  _ Katara exclaimed in mock incredulity. 

She and Aang dissolved into laughter as Sokka glared at them both.

Monday morning, Katara woke up groggily to find Aang on their doorstep.

“No classes today remember,” she admonished as she tried not to feel self conscious over her pajamas.

Aang tried not to stare.  _ How can she look this beautiful right after waking up? _

“I know, I know! BUT—I was thinking we can sneak in and be the first ones to see the decorations” he whispered conspiraciously.

She was about to protest when they both heard Sokka standing behind her.

“Oh! I gotta check out the  _ mess _ they’re making.”

After hastily getting ready, they made their way to the venue. Once outside, Katara reconsidered if it would be a good idea to sneak in uninvited.

“Oh come on,” Aang had teased, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He led them through back doors and stairs Katara had never seen before.

“Why does a teenage pop star know how to pick locks?” Sokka asked as he watched Aang pick the door to one of the balcony seat doors.

“Lots of reasons Sokka!” Aang said in a loud whisper.

They all crouched low and peeked through the balcony at the stage below.

It was  _ beautiful.  _ The ice castle, the defining background for the musical, was stunningly crafted. 

“You all better explain yourselves fast before I call the cops” said a strong female voice.

They all jumped at the unmistakable warning of a crackling taser. 

“We are in the company! Sorry, we were stupid and trying to get an early look” Katara said, jumping up with her hands up.

A young woman was staring them down. She had a taser in hand and in the other a clipboard. After seizing up Katara she spoke into her headset.

“Don’t call the cops, it’s one of the actors and her loud dumbass friends. —No offense.” she said, looking at Aang and Sokka. Their loud whispers had alerted her to their presence.

“None taken,” said Aang.

“Katara, I’m guessing? I recognize you from the posters. I’m Suki.”

They shook hands. 

“Come on, I’ll show you up close,” she said.

Suki led them to the stage. In proximity, the set was breathtaking. Every detail looked like it was made of ice, but on closer inspection it was a heavy looking transparent material.

An crew of women were adding fine details to the walls.

“Where are the construction workers?” Sokka asked. He looked around, searching.

Suki raised an eyebrow.

“You’re looking at them,” she said, spreading her arms.

“I mean, where are the men that did the heavy work?” he corrected, his tone condescending.

Katara wanted to smack the back of her brother’s head. A quick glance at Sukki told her there was no need.

“There were no men working on this project. My crew did the heavy work. We are an all female company”

“This production is amazing! They hired an all female crew to do the set? This is excellent,” said Aang. He stepped up to take a closer look at one of the Ice Castle walls.

Sukki smiled with pride at her handy work and seemed to agree with Aang’s statement.

“Hello— I’m sorry, I just could’ve sworn I recognized that voice!” one of the young women who had been shuffling along the stage had approached their group.

Aang turned around from his inspection. The girl let out a squeal of glee when she recognized him.

“Oh my god! I knew it! I’m so sorry but I’m such a huge fan!” she had gotten close to Aang but couldn’t decide if to reach for his hand or her phone.

Aang realized right away what was happening as more girls in the crew realized who he was and began to approach him.

Katara watched annoyed as Aang was effectively mobbed. For someone who was usually  _ oh so shy  _ he was a natural at dealing with the attention of all those girls. She tried to turn to her brother with grievance, but Sokka was having a sulk of his own.

Suki had enough of these interruptions.

She let out a long whistle that captured the attention of her crew.

“As far as I can tell, it’s not lunch time. Everyone back to work” she admonished. 

Everyone reluctantly returned to their work stations.

“Thank you for showing us around, and sorry for sneaking in,” said Katara, before dragging the boys out with her.

They decided to go get some breakfast and enjoy the day, since they were already up and about.

On the subway ride, Aang was turning over a leaflet he had taken from Suki about her company, ‘Kyoshi Set Design’.

“They’ve done  _ so _ many big projects for a newer company,” he praised.

“The set today was definitely outstanding,” Katara agreed, looking over his shoulder.

Aang struggled to concentrate with her so near.

“Sure,  _ so  _ outstanding,” grumbled Sokka from his seat.

“What’s wrong with him?” Aang whispered. 

Katara was suddenly startled by their closeness and tried to subtly back off. Aang swallowed his disappointment.

“Oh, he’s just mad that someone  _ rightfully  _ called him out on his blatant sexism,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Hey! That’s unfair. The materials looked really heavy. And those girls looked super dainty. I mean did you see how they were swooning over  _ Aang?” _

Katara tried not to remember, the image of all those girls still brought her annoyance for some reason.

“I guess that’s a lesson in not making assumptions Sokka,” Aang suggested.

The older man rolled his eyes and decided to move on from the argument in which he was outnumbered.

“What do you guys want to do today?” He asked, checking the time on his phone. They had the rest of the morning and afternoon left.

“Actually, if you guys are up to it, I need some second opinions. I have to do this interview next weekend for Vogue and I need to go buy something to wear,” Aang suggested.

Sokka let out a groan and threw his head back.

“Clothes shopping? Honestly Aang are you even a guy?” He lamented.

“Yeah, I think I am! Hey, cheer up! I’ll buy you anything you want for helping out,” Aang promised cheerfully.

Katara had been excited at the prospect from the start, and she was looking at her brother in disapproval.

Sokka had brightened at the idea of free stuff, and she interjected.

“No Aang, we will help because we are your  _ friends.  _ Sokka has his own money if he wants to get new sneakers” she said pointedly.

Aang was not deterred in the slightest and seemed to grow excited at their upcoming day.

They went into a bodega to grab egg sandwiches and a salad for their vegan friend.

“So this interview for Vogue, what’s it about?” Sokka asked over a mouthful of egg and bread.

“I’m living by myself for the first time while I’m learning from Katara, so they asked to get a tour of my first apartment and answer some questions,” Aang explained.

“Wait! Is it  _ 73 Questions _ ? I love those video interviews!” Katara clasped her hands excitedly.

“But what is there to show, you’re never at your apartment,” Sokka pointed out.

“You’re sort of right. I guess I could try to liven it up a bit over the week,” Aang said thoughtfully. 

They all made their way to a busy shopping street. Katara couldn’t recognize some brands on display, which alerted her to the probably high price range.

Aang, made a beeline for a store he liked and they followed.

In the time they had known each other, Aang had always dressed neatly but simply.

Good fitting jeans with good fitting T-shirts. In terms of fashion Katara had only noticed that he liked warm colors. She wouldn’t have known he had an interest in any of it.

He was walking around picking up stuff and excitedly pointing out stuff to her. His enthusiasm was contagious as always and she followed him around as he pointed out items that caught his interest.

Sokka had sprinted towards the first chair he saw when they walked in and was watching them run around the men’s clothing store.

Katara urged Aang to pick some of his favorite ensembles and pushed him into the dressing room. 

“Alright, little sister. Call me Sokka Wintour, cuz I’m about to judge this runway” Sokka joked, pulling out his sunglasses and wearing them mockingly on the tip of his nose. Katara giggled and she could hear Aang chuckling behind the dressing room curtains.

Aang cleared his throat and walked out in mock seriousness, imitating the model’s faces in a catwalk.

The first outfit was an oversized yellow blazer, he wore a white button down underneath which he had left open all the way below his pecs. He paired this with black trousers which he had stylishly rolled up to highlight some chunky white sneakers.

“Very nice choices. This jury approves of the Balenciagas. What do you think Miss Katara,” Sokka joked.

His sister was too busy trying not to drool. She had found Aang attractive when she met him in Nike sweatpants. His attractiveness skyrocketed when paired with stylish clothing and the confidence he was exuding.

She found herself feeling childish possessiveness. She didn’t want every girl in the world to see his exposed chest.

“Ehhh, it’s alright. Let’s try something else, more um...creative,” she suggested. 

Aang hid his disappointment until he was back inside the changing room.

The more time he spent with Katara, the more he realized that his feelings for her were more than superficial attraction. He wanted them to be more than friends.

Together with that, he was also realizing that she didn’t feel the same. He read her dismissal of him a second ago as Indifference to his physical appearance.

_ Maybe she doesn’t think I’m attractive. _

He would be lying to say it didn’t hurt, but he wasn’t one to dwell on this kind of thing. He pulled on his next choice and walked out, this time with no facade.

“What do you think?” He said, pulling out his arms doing a spin.

“Is that a  _ skirt?”  _ Sokka exclaimed.

He was wearing an oversized black sweater with a Peter Pan collar. Underneath he wore some techwear pants beneath a pleated tennis skirt that reached his knees. The all black look was enhanced by silver chains hanging off his waist.

“Yeah, it’s cute right?” Aang was practically twirling.

“I love it, I think this is the look,” Katara assented.

“Since when do guys wear skirts?” Sokka asked incredulously.

“From the beginning of time Sokka! And I know plenty of Tibetean monks that wear them all the time,” Aang assured him.

They were on the way to check out when Sokka spotted the gorgeous saleswoman.

He rushed to introduce himself. Despite how long he had gone without a girlfriend, he was not shy to ‘shoot his shoot’.

“Hey there, pretty girl. We think we’re done shopping” he began.

The girl looked at him stunned and laughed awkwardly.

“Alright, sure you got everything you needed? I can show you anything you want” she assured him.

“Well..I wouldn’t mind if you gave me your number,” he said, going for the kill. He could hear Aang and Katara approaching.

The girl sombered.

“Yeah. No thanks,” she said. Sokka felt embarrassed and stepped away from the counter to let Aang pay for his new outfit.

“Just this today! Can I also get some of those white sneakers in...Sokka what size do you wear—?”

“Men’s 8.” He grumbled.

“Sure thing. Oh my god this skirt is so cute, one of my favorites but it looks a little big for you,” said the girl looking at Katara.

“Oh, it’s actually for me,” Aang said shyly, scratching the back of his neck.

The girl looked at him with interest, particularly eyeing the way his arm muscles flexed when he had his arm up behind his head.

“Oh I’m sorry, I actually like when guys can pull of feminine pieces. You seem familiar,” she said.

Katara watched disapprovingly as the  _ older  _ saleswoman took interest in her friend. Of course it didn’t bother her that anyone showed interest in Aang. Not at all, why would it? She was concerned as his  _ friend.  _

“I get that all the time, I have one of those faces,” Aang quickly lied.

They made their way back to home, well Katara and Sokka’s home anyway. 

They all snagged seats and after a long day Katara was soon dozing off on Aang’s shoulder.

He hoped she couldn’t hear how loud his heart was beating. Sokka was pondering before turning to his young friend.

“Ok I’m not above admitting I’m wrong. How the heck do you get all these girls to give you attention? I feel like all my attempts these days fail, and whenever a girl actually likes me I blow it up!” He gushed.

“You want my advice?” Aang asked, surprised.

Katara, who was only dozed off, listened with interest. 

“I mean I know you’re talented and also famous, which can’t hurt. Still, even that girl who didn’t recognize you was flirting with you earlier,” Sokka explained.

Aang had never been great at detecting when someone was flirting with him. But he pretended he had caught on earlier, in hopes that Sokka would take his advice.

“Look girls are just people. Also most girls have to deal with mean, stupid men all the time. So they can detect that stuff from miles away. If you truly like a girl you have to show her you respect her first and foremost,” Aang said. 

Katara smiled a little. She had suspected Aang was the kind of guy she could trust, and he didn’t disappoint.

Sokka nodded, but seemed to have his doubts.

“Is there any particular girl you’re interested in?” Aang asked.

“Well..ok. Earlier, that girl Suki. She was really smart and talented. She was also super pretty” he confessed.

“She probably thinks in mean AND stupid, doubt she’ll ever want to talk to me after I offended her,” he added.

Aang looked at him thoughtfully, hand on his chin.

“Well are you willing to apologize for being a sexist jerk?” He asked.

Sokka nodded solemnly. Aang grinned and pulled out the leaflet he had stored in his pockets.

“Well, in that case, I actually  _ am  _ in desperate need for some interior designers for a  _ very  _ important interview I’m doing,” he said. Sokka smiled widely.

“You’d do that for me?” 

“Of course, buddy” Aang soon had a handful off Sokka wrapped around him.

“You’re the best Aang. And not just cuz you bought me those amazing shoes even when Katara told you not to,” he joked. Aang chuckled.

“—But tell me, is there any girl  _ you’re _ into right now?” Sokka nudged him.

Katara felt Aang lightly stiffen. She held her breath, but after a pause he responded.

“No, I’m really focusing on my acting lessons”.

If Katara felt any relief, it was because she was his teacher. Nothing else.


	3. The Blue Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara helps Sokka win over Suki. Aang must prove himself worthy of Broadway to important people and two unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun tying in new ATLA characters in this chapter. Also finally a bit of romance.

“Okay, Aang. Today we are going to do some improv to help you gain trust in your instincts,” Katara said.

She was looking at a schedule she had crafted for lessons. 

“Alright, I’ll try it,” Aang said, he was staring back at her but Katara sensed his mind was somewhere else.

“Great! I have this bowl with starting lines and situations. Pick one and we will start the scene. Be creative. Try to form a character and inhibit them while we do the scene,” Katara handed the bowl to Aang.

He looked at the paper for a second and took a breath before delivering his line.

Like everything she had taught him, he was a natural. The scene was flowing naturally.

“I just don’t know why you’re leaving! I need you! We need you!” she said, pouring emotion into her lines.

“You don’t need me!” Aang retorted. She noticed that his eyes were becoming glassy with unshed tears.

“Please,” she said in a pained whisper. She recognized the scene was drawing to a close.

“I’m nobody,” he let out, his voice got caught in a sob.

She saw him drop the character and turn around. Aang was hiding the sobs he was letting out.

Katara rushed to his side, such raw emotion in a scene could be hard to process. She rubbed his back, and he harshly whipped at his tears.

“You okay?” She kept soothingly patting his back.

He straightened up and cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry, I think some of my own emotions today spilled out,” he confessed.

Sokka, who had watched the whole ordeal from afar, approached the pair. A concerned frown had formed in his forehead watching his distraught friend.

“What’s wrong Aang?” he asked once he was close.

“Sorry guys. I got a call from the label today. Grammy nominations come out this Thursday ,” Aang said.

Sokka and Katara had matching looks of enthusiasm.

“That’s amazing! I mean you’re definitely getting nominated!” Sokka wrapped an arm around him.

“I guess I should explain. I  _ have _ to get nominated. It was a deal I made with the label. I can do the Broadway role, but  _ only  _ if I get the nomination. Otherwise they think I should focus on making a better record” he said.

The siblings knew by now that the Broadway show was Aang’s biggest dream. Katara thought the label was unfair in putting so much on the line over such a prestigious award recognition.

“We believe in you,” Katara assured him, tentatively taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Really?” Aang asked. He hoped she would hold his hand a little longer.

“Really. So much so that I think you should call the Broadway producers. Tell them you’re in,” she said decidedly.

Her words had the desired effect. He looked at her with his jaw dropping.

“I...we’re still doing class,” he questioned.

“I don’t have much left to teach you Aang. Honestly you were already a damn good actor. You’re more than ready,” she assured him.

Aang hugged her and thanked them both for their faith in him. Even if he’d only known them for a short time, Aang felt like they were some of the best friends he had ever made.

The next day was fortunately busy. Katara and Sokka joined Aang in his pretty but relatively empty apartment.

Sokka paced as they all lounged around, waiting for the Kyoshi set designers to show up.

“So Suki agreed to help right away?” Katara asked.

“She did, they’ve done lots of interior design work back in Cali”.

The door rang loudly and Sokka fumbled with his hair.

“Do I look okay?” He asked Aang. The younger man gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up, before jogging to the door.

“Hey Suki!” Sokka listened anxiously as Aang welcomed the design team inside.

“This is a great space Aang, we can definitely turn this place into the vision we had. Do you trust us?” Suki asked, moving around the space.

“Wholeheartedly! I’ll try to stay out of your way. I've actually got a lot of things to do. I asked my friends to watch over the process. Do you remember Katara and Sokka?” Aang said gesturing towards the siblings who were hovering behind a kitchen island. 

“Oh yes, I remember,” Suki said pleasantly but coldly.

“Sokka can answer any questions you may have. If you need to okay anything, his word is as good as mine,” Aang said cheerfully.

Katara noticed Suki wasn’t too pleased. Aang’s pln to help Sokka was sweet but Katara thought it might be too late for him to make amends.

Aang said his goodbyes and Katara rushed to see him out the door.

He was only partially lying. He had scheduled his meeting with the Broadway producers today.

“Remember everything you learned. You’re gonna be great” she adjusted the collar of his button down. He had gone for a tieless suit today.

He looked nervous but serene. He grabbed one of the hands that were on his collar and gave it a squeeze.

“Thank you for everything Katara. You’re a great teacher. I don’t think I could do this without you,” he said earnestly. Did his eyes have to look so damn hypnotic when he said that?

They smiled at each other and he left. She felt a small echo of sadness. After today, he wouldn't need her anymore. Which was a good thing..right?

“Are you suggesting we don’t know how to paint a wall?” Katara heard the annoyed voice of Suki. 

_ Oh boy, did he mess it up already?? _

She made her way back to where the designer team were getting to work.

“No, I know you’re more than capable. I’m just saying I  _ can  _ help. Maybe I’ll learn something from you guys, I’m not great but I'd like to learn,” Sokka answered.

Katara smiled proudly before making her entrance.

Suki was looking scrumptious at her brother, who in turn was practically squirming under her gaze.

“Fine. But you have to do exactly what we say, our quality guarantee is on the line,” she said. 

Katara mainly tried to stay out of the way while they worked. Suki was strict and something of a perfectionist. Her brother however seemed all the more enchanted by her. He would make googoo eyes at her when she would grab his hand and guide him in the right direction.

It was a good distraction to keep her own mind off Aang.

Across the city, the singer was waiting nervously on stage. The producer and writer were on the front row, ready to watch his ‘audition’ of sorts.

They had approached Aang first about the role, but they had agreed that when they met he would give a performance to showcase his potential.

“We are still waiting for someone else?” he asked nervously. 

“Actually we are. We have a friend, he is a critic and we asked him to come give his opinion. We hope it’s okay with you?” Paku asked.

“Not at all,” he gulped.

The Producer, Paku was a well known man. Aang knew he had wide connections in the industry. Offending him might mean never finding another Broadway producer who would work with him.

The writer, on the other hand, was a constant source of support. Bumi had written the musical with Aang in mind for the title role. He had written other sophomore projects but his biggest achievement was a TV series about musical theater. His name was more known to the general public than Paku’s.

Aang tried not to fiddle as he waited for their third guest. He jumped a little at the sound of the theater doors opening.

Two figures walked in and made their way closer. He had to squint over the stage lights to make out their faces. The first was an older man, with graying hair. He wore a well fitting suit, and walked in with an air of self-importance. Beside him was a young man. Around Aang’s height, and with long black hair tied back. 

He looked severe and a little angry for some reason. Most strikingly, he had a red scar on the side of his face. Aang recognized him after noticing the scar.

“Alright! We are ready Aang? Music!” Paku called to the tech.

Aang inhaled. He forgot about everyone in the room and began his piece.  _ Hold Me In Your Heart _ was the perfect song to showcase his vocal prowess and his newly honed acting skills.

He was navigating through it all seamlessly. When his eyes fell on his audience he was encouraged by the satisfied expressions of Paku and Bumi. His eyes gleaned towards the other two.

The older man wore a poker face but he was taken aback by the frowning on the younger man’s face.

The distraction cost him messing up one of the lyrics, but thankfully it did not affect his singing.

He finished grandly, with the impressive note at the end of the song and stilled for a few seconds.

He relaxed as he heard the applause. 

“Outstanding, just outstanding Aang!” Bumi exclaimed. He was snorting excitedly.

Aang beamed down at him.

“I’m very pleased with what I’ve seen today Aang. I think we could have a very promising project in our hands. What do you think Shao?” Paku turned to his guest.

Aang turned his eyes to the man. He was in turn seizing him up. Aang felt like a worm on a microscope.

“Interesting choice of song.  _ Kinky Boots  _ doesn’t exactly scream leading  _ man.  _ Why the choice?” he asked.

“I think this role calls for a more vulnerable male protagonist. Frankly, I think it would be very revealing to all audiences,” Aang stood his ground.

Shao seemed to consider him, before turning to Paku.

“Paku, you asked me to come and consider if I thought your star could capture the audience's attention. I believe he can, whether he can keep it..I guess we will have to see,” said the man.

Aang was used to criticism. This half approval, however backhanded, was good enough for him.

It seemed it was for Paku as well.

“That’s all I needed to know, thank you for your time friend. I hope you will pass along the word, we would be honored if Mr. Lee will come to the first showing,” he said.

They seemed about to leave, and Aang couldn't help but interject.

“Zuko, what did you think?” He asked.

The young man who had kept his somber face throughout the conversation was surprised to be addressed by the actor still standing on stage.

Aang just needed to know.

“I did not come as a judge, I’m here on coincidence,” he said petulantly. They started to grab their coats.

“As an actor, I’m curious of your opinion,” Aang insisted. Zuko stiffened.

Zuko raised his eyebrows,  _ do you really want to know? _

Aang tilted his head downwards,  _ yes. _

The older men watched their nonverbal interaction with interest.

“I think singers are better off sticking to what they know,” he said before walking off. Shao gave his final pleasantries before following.

Paku and Bumi seemed nonplussed by his answer. Animatedly chatting about beginning casting and picking a staff.

Aang could not shake off Zuko’s words.

His story was a legend.  _ Phoenix Daily  _ was a widely regarded entertainment publication, with hundreds of critics worldwide. Ozai Lee was today’s most revered movie critic, editor and chief of _ Phoenix Daily _ . He had been awarded multiple times by the Motion Picture Association and the Academy.

A few years back, scandal had broken out when his son had made his acting debut.

_ The Blue Spirit  _ was a small japanese film that had done very well with critics in the USA. 

Oscar buzz was everywhere. When the long awaited review from  _ Phoenix Daily  _ came, it had been brutal.

They tore apart the film, calling it irreverent and pretentious. Zuko’s acting was called superficial and flat. Perhaps most shocking, Ozai had written the critique himself.

Aang had loved the film. He saw that Zuko’s acting was not ‘flat’ but subtle. The character had not called for flashy acting, but a more subdued performance.

As if things couldn’t go worse for the young actor, he had been involved in a filming accident while on set of an action film. Aang didn’t know the whole story, but Zuko had suffered burns that left him permanently scarred.

Since then, no one knew what Zuko had been up to or if he had plans to return to the big screen.

Aang wondered why he felt a kinship towards the young man. 

He imagined himself as Zuko, the promise of success so close, but escaping his fingers.

With the Grammy nominations so close, it wasn’t hard to imagine.

Back at the apartment Suki’s team was making impressive progress. What had been just a space, was becoming a home. One that Sokka would not mind settling into.

Sukki was on a ladder hanging some sort of traditional tibetean artifact. Sokka was holding on to the ladder and hiding his concern at how high up she was in case it offended her.

“Finally! I think it’s perfect!” She said cheerfully.

“Definitely,” he chimed in.

“What’s that—“ she had turned slightly to hear him better. In the process she had lost her footing.

She let out a yelp as her body flew down. She braced for a hard hit on her back, when she was met by a sturdy warm body.

Sokka still fell when he caught her weight.

“Gotcha,” he said.

Suki looked up embarrassed at his concerned eyes and couldn’t help but blush.

“Sorry, I can’t believe I was so clumsy” she was finding the strength to move off him.

“It’s okay, you’re so good at everything else. You’re allowed to slip up,” he joked.

They stood up.

“Oh my god, are you guys okay?! I thought you had made a whole to the floor below,” Katara was rushing to pick up the fallen ladder.

“Better than okay, thanks to your brother,” Suki said, dusting off her pants.

“Suki, the girls are starting to wrap up,” one of the crew women shouted from another room.

Suki turned to look outside, the sky was beginning to set on the city. The apartment had a glass wall that made the cityscape look all the more vibrant. 

“I guess I should head out. I haven’t had time to eat,” she said.

Katara turned to her brother who was staring dumbly at how the twilight illuminated Suki’s profile. She gave him a subtle elbow to the ribs.

“OW—I mean...Aang asked us to treat you to dinner when the day ended. He’s really thankful you guys took on this project last minute,” he said sincerely.

“Oh I’d love that. Any places you guys know nearby?” 

“Well Aang recommended a Korean bbq. It’s only a few blocks away,” he said, trying not to let his nerves show.

Katara decided to be an extra nice sister. She yawned loudly, and made a show of stretching.

“Actually guys I think I’ll stay behind. It’s been a  _ long  _ day,” she said slumping her shoulders a bit.

“That’s too bad, well I’m ready when you are Sokka. Just gotta go tell the girls some pointers for tomorrow”, Suki said before heading to the rooms.

Sokka hugged Katara as soon as Sukki was out of sight.

“You..are the bestest...most amazing sister..ever” he punctuated by placing kisses on her forehead. Katara giggled.

She watched pleased as the crew emptied the apartment, followed by Suki and her brother. 

Sokka was giddy as they arrived at the restaurant. After a full day with Suki, he realized that she was truly an amazing person. And so beautiful.

“Table for 10” she said to the waiter.

“Ten?” He asked, confused.

“Oh well the girls will be here soon. I didn’t think it would be fair to be the only one rewarded when the team worked so hard today so I invited them,” she said.

She winked back at Sokka as the waiter led them to a large table. 

The girls who had been focused and hard working, were transformed into bubbly and giggly creatures as they all started pouring in.

Sokka took on the role of grilling, making sure everyone was eating constantly and that the meat was perfect. Sukki was watching with warm pleasure from across his seat. He hadn’t noticed while he ran the grill.

“Take a break, Sokka. Here try this,” Sukki had made a wrap for him and was waving it near his face.

He sat up a little to take it into his mouth. In the process, his lips graced her fingers.

They both blushed.

“How was it?” She asked, uncharacteristically shy.

“Like everything you make, it was perfect,” he said sincerely.

When dinner ended, Sokka walked Suki to look for a cab. It was harder than expected because of the dinner rush. They passed the time, speaking of everything and anything.

They finally settled on an Uber and waited for the ride to arrive.

“Only five minutes away,” she said happily. She was caught up with admiring her companion. His tall figure, his well defined jaw and beautiful blue eyes.

“I had a great time tonight. Maybe we can do it again sometime, just the two of us?” He asked. 

He had lost the intimidation he felt. Instead he felt a sense of belonging with the capable, beautiful girl beside him.

Suki pushed her short hair behind one ear, and looked shy towards the ground.

“Actually Sokka, I don’t know If I’ll be able to,” she said.

He smiled sadly.

“It was worth a shot. I am so sorry for how I first acted around you guys. I treated you guys like a bunch of girls when I should’ve shown respect as fellow professionals,” he admitted.

He was surprised when she stepped up close, too close. He felt his heart beating wildly as he registered the sweet smell of her perfume on his nose.

“I am a professional—” she began, taking his collar to pull him close to her. 

Her lips were so close he felt her words as she spoke them, “—But I’m also a girl”.

She took his lips and  _ god she’s even good at kissing.  _

He had never felt so stunned after a kiss. He was swooning. She was pulling away and moving towards her approaching ride.

“Just, one dinner?” He practically begged.

“I’m leaving town next week Sokka. Back to Cali,” her hand was on the car door already.

Surely his heart should be stronger? How could it break over a girl he had only just met.

“But we have the rest of the week. Plenty of time to get in trouble,” she said mischievously before disappearing into her ride.

_ Plenty of trouble.  _ He was blushing. He watched the car ride off and missed her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko baby I’m sorryyyy. He’s so much fun to write though.


	4. The Fortune Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sokka ends his relationship, Katara might be starting one. Aang opens up about his mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interlacing the show with this AU has been so much fun. I think there will be about three more chapters in this arc, hope you guys enjoy!

The friends were gathered in Aang’s living room. His phone was on the center coffee table, face up.

Katara kept glancing at Aang, who kept finding new ways to drape his body on the couch. The only sound in the apartment was the buzzing of the fridge.

They all jumped when the phone rang. Aang snatched it and fumbled with it trying to put it on speaker.

The gruff voice of his manager filled the electric air.

“Aang, are you there?” he asked, betraying no emotions.

“Yep, please just give it to me,” Aang pleaded.

Sokka and Katara were glancing anxiously at Aang and each other. 

“So as you know Grammy Nominations are out this morning,” he said. They all inhaled in anticipation for his next words.

“We were nominated in ——“ before the poor man could finish, Sokka was already jumping on the couch, silently punching the air.

“—Album, Record of the Year, and New Artist. There’s also a handful of smaller technical categories. The team is very excited. Congratulations, son”.

Aang had thrown himself onto Katara. His weight was a welcome change in her arms.

The man was still going on in the speaker about social media and other things.

“Thank you! I’ll call you back” Aang was saying before hanging up.

“GUYS!” He couldn’t seem to form any more coherent thoughts as he joined Sokka in jumping on the couches.

“You guys better get down, Suki will be here soon and she won’t be happy with how you’re treating the new furniture,” Katara said but she could not get the happy grin off her face.

When the Kyoshi team arrived they had brought with them balloons and a bottle of champagne. 

“Congratulations Aang!” Suki exclaimed before giving him a hug..

The younger boy raised an eyebrow at the bottle of champagne but she only she winked.

The day was busy as ever. Sokka followed Sukki around all day, and when they left to ‘get lunch for everyone’ they all turned a blind eye.. 

Katara took over as Aang’s temporary assistant as he answered calls and typed up statements.

His phone didn’t go silent for more than twenty minutes at a time. For once, he was full of confidence when speaking to different media sources.

He also got separate congratulatory calls from Paku and Bumi. The latter one actually made him a bit emotional.

When the day drew to a close, they all stood looking around at how great the apartment looked. 

“This will be great, I hope you do well in your interview tomorrow Aang. If you ever need anything, it will be a pleasure working with you again,” Suki said, shaking his hand.

“Likewise, you guys are amazing! I’ll recommend you to every single person I can!” He promised. 

Sukki laughed a bit, probably thinking it was a joke. Katara grinned knowing Aang was a hundred percent serious.

The crew began to filter out, and Suki turned at the door to look expectantly at Sokka.

“Guys,” he began. They already knew about Suki’s departure on Monday.

“I’m gonna spend the night and tomorrow with Suki. Katara you should stay with Aang and help with his interview. That way you won’t have to spend the night alone at home,” he suggested, clutching one of Katara’s shoulders.

They both wished him well, and he ran off grabbing Suki’s hand.

“My poor brother. Love is tough,” she said watching him leave.

“So it seems,” said Aang.

They spent the night watching Broadway performances in the living room. Aang, who was pretty self sufficient for a teen, cooked up rice with spicy tofu for dinner. 

Katara wanted to watch old Grammy performances but Aang protested. 

“I don’t want to worry about that until later,” he said bashful.

“Are you nervous for the interview?”

They were both tired and full. Katara felt like she was a kid at a sleepover.

“A little. I've never been great at talking about myself,” he confessed. 

It was one of the biggest criticisms he received as an artist so far. Despite blowing up, and a wide fanbase many people still didn’t feel like they knew him as a person.

He hadn't done as much press as he could. When he did, he mainly spoke about music.

Katara, despite having known him for some time now, also did not know much about his life before they met. What she knew she had learned through what was common knowledge.

“It can be scary. But like in acting, you’ll never reach your full potential until you allow yourself to be  _ vulnerable _ ,” she said.

He gave her that disarming boyish smile. The one that was so genuine that it made you feel special. 

She had to stand, to shake off her trance. She patted his head and headed to bed in the guest room.

She lay awake for a long time, wondering things she shouldn't.

_ I wonder what Aang wears to bed..Can he hear me breathing in here, it’s so quiet...I wonder if he’s slept in this room before.. _

She woke up to the sounds of a bustling house. She hurriedly changed and washed up, half thinking the interview had started without her.

Instead there were a team of stylists fussing around Aang. One was styling his hair, another one was painting his nails with a black nail polish. Still one other was drawing a thin black wing on his eyeline.

They were so chatty and happy that they made it sound like the apartment was full.

“Oh Aang, you bad boy. You didn't say you had a pretty thing like this hiding in your bedroom,” said the man doing his nails. 

She watched Aang visibly redden.

“Ah..no! This is my friend Katara, she’s here to watch the interview...and she was in the guest room,” he stammered. Katara thought it was funny.

“We  _ are _ only friends, nice to meet you all”.

They were nearly done. Aang was dressed in the outfit they had picked out, which the team could not stop gushing about. They had managed to get his short hair to twirl to the right, with one strand hanging handsomely in the middle of his forehead above his tattoo. A single platinum earring and the eyeliner were the only other modifications.

He looked handsome and intriguing.

They all moved at the sound of the bell. The stylists packed their few belongings and moved to one of the guest rooms.

Aang was greeting the Vogue team. They spent some time setting up cameras and microphones,.Aang watched next to Katara as they took over the apartment.

The interviewer was a man called Sage. He kept to himself, going over notes.

When the team was ready they approached Aang and gave him a quick run through of where to stand. The stylists were called in one last time to powder Aang’s face a bit, before Katara joined them behind a monitor to watch the interview. 

When Aang searched for her from his starting spot, she gave him an encouraging smile and nod.

“You have enough room?” Someone asked over her shoulder. She turned to nod.

A young man, a camera operator was staring at her with interest. He was older than her and ruggedly good looking.

“I’m Jet,” he extended a hand at her. If he held it for longer than necessary, she couldn’t complain.

She tried to focus her attention on the interview, which started at that moment.

“Hello Aang, you ready for Vogue?”

Aang was doing great being his charming self. The first few questions were simple.

_ Why move to New York? Do you prefer NYC Pizza or Chicago Pizza? How many languages can you speak? _

Slowly the questions started to get more personal. It was like they had slowly gotten him more comfortable for more emotional responses.

Katara thought this was the perfect format for her friend. It allowed him to open up.

“Are you a singer too?” The man behind her asked, whispering near her ear so as to not disturb the interview.

Katara felt shivers run up her spine. She could smell a hint of mint and cologne when he was closer.

“No, I’m a Broadway actor,” she responded. She suddenly wished her clothes had been better that day. Or that she had gotten a minute of the stylist’s time to do her hair.

“Do you have an icon? Someone you aspire to be like?” The interviewer was asking.

“I actually do. I always wanted to be like Roku,” Aang said. It was not entirely surprising. Roku had been an icon. A great musician of course, but also an actor and Broadway star.

“Wow, so do you ever see yourself going into more serious acting?” 

“I want to do  _ everything _ ,” Aang said earnestly as he prepared a cup of tea for the interviewer.

“Who has been the most important person in your life?”

There was a pause. Aang fiddled a little with a tea bag.

“My mentor, Gyatso. He was the first person that believed in me. He was like a father,” Aang finally said. The room was drawn to the sincerity and emotion from the usually happy singer.

He was looking intently at the steaming cup on his hands.

“He passed away?”

Aang only nodded.

Katara watched entranced in the monitor as the camera focused on his gray eyes, steely with emotion.

“What’s your biggest regret?”

“That I didn’t get to say goodbye—“ Aang swallowed. The camera captured his bobbing Adam’s apple. He looked down again, hiding a deeper emotion.

“—and that he didn’t get to see the Grammy nomination,  _ our  _ nomination”.

When the interview ended, the room applauded.

“Your friend did good. Sometimes it’s hard interviewing kids,” Jet said. 

Katara realized he wasn’t limping her in the ‘kid’ category and felt a rush of excitement.

“You guys captured him really well,” she said. 

Even as she heard herself, trying to sound flirty, she realized how obvious her interest was.

He looked at her with a dark grin, “You’re cute”. He turned back to his crew, leaving her flustered.

She took her cue to go to Aang. He was chatting with Sage.

“That was excellent Aang, we heard you styled yourself?” Sage was asking as Katara approached.

“I did! Oh this is my friend Katara,” she shook the interviewer’s hand.

“Pleasure, Aang if you ever have the time, we’d love to have you for other content. Have your publisher reach out.”

Aang was well-mannered as ever, going around thanking everyone for their work.

Katara saw Jet approach and tried not to show her nerves.

“I hope I’m not overstepping but if you find yourself with some free time this weekend, call me?” He said, handing her a tiny slip of paper with his number scribbled on top.

She could feel her ears redden, but mustered the confidence to say, “I’ll let you know”.

He seemed pleased at that.

The apartment emptied out of a crowd for the third time that week.

When they were finally alone again, Katara hugged Aang.

“That was very good,  _ vulnerable _ ” she complimented. 

“My teacher just will not stop helping me improve,” he teased. He felt a magnetic force pushing him closer to her. Her blue eyes twinkling up at him. He wondered if she felt it too.

The moment ended at the sound of Sokka bursting open the front door.

“I'm in desperate need of as many distractions as you guys can think of” Sokka mourned.

Katara immediately left Aang’s side and went to console him. Aang realized he was truly having the worst one-sided crush.

“How was your day with Suki?” Aang asked sitting on the floor across from Sokka. 

The older boy was hugging a throw pillow. He looked crushed.

“Amazing, of course. She’s so fun and smart and pretty. Not to mention she’s got an amazing body…” he caught Katara glaring.

“...of work. She is so talented” he managed to add.

“It’s too bad buddy, but I’m sure you guys will cross paths again,” Aang declared.

For a self proclaimed manly man, Sokka took his ‘breakup’ much like a girl. He demanded ice cream and he made them all watch some sappy romance film on Netflix. Katara didn’t point out his tears at the end to preserve her brother’s sometimes fragile ego.

Sokka passed out on the couch, and Aang and Katara made as little noise as possible as they went to their rooms for the night.

The next morning, Aang woke up with a feeling of boundless happiness. Everything was falling into place. The interview, the Broadway show, and the Grammy nominations were all pointing to a beautiful horizon.

“What is there to be so happy about?” Sokka groaned as he watched Aang march into the kitchen. Sokka’s eyes indicated he had not slept well.

“Life, Sokka! Come on let’s make breakfast for Katara,” he said pulling out pans from his newly decorated kitchen. He was happily whistling.

“It’s a bit late for breakfast, besides Katara left like half an hour ago for her  _ date, _ ” Sokka sneered.

Aang accidentally dropped one of the pans in surprise.

“ _ Date _ ?!” 

“I  _ know  _ right?! Some sister, going on a date when I’m going through the worst breakup of my life?” Sokka said sipping what looked like coffee.

Aang nervously scratched his head. He wasn’t ready for Sokka to know how much he liked Katara.

“Yeah it was not so nice to  _ you.  _ That’s definitely why _ I’m _ upset. Umm..did she mention who she was meeting up with? Someone she met before I met you guys maybe?” 

Aang could almost resign to that. If Katara had met someone before Aang, it would mean he’d just got here too late. He could maybe try his luck if it didn’t work out.

“Some guy that was here yesterday, a camera guy. Saw them from the window, he looked sort of older,” he said with distaste.

“ _ Yesterday _ ?! She only knew him for a few hours and he was good enough to go on a date?” Aang felt like his heart was shattering in a million pieces.

“Truly irresponsible, but anyway! What’s the plan, I need more distractions before I  _ die _ of heartbreak” Sokka said dramatically.

Aang followed Sokka in doing whatever took his fancy.

They ate the whole day. Every time they saw something remotely tasty on the street, they ordered it. They also spent way too much money on frivolous stuff like action figures and gaming items.

Aang now joined Sokka in the feeling of heartbreak and thus participated wholeheartedly in his wallowing.

They arrived at a little viewing area where they were tossing rocks into the ocean and eating hot dogs.

“I mean what’s the  _ point _ ? If a girl likes you, you should just wait for her to come to you. Otherwise it hurts worse when she leaves,” Sokka was saying.

“You’re probably right,” Aang said, taking a bite at the questionable vegan dog he had gotten. It tasted like cardboard.

He turned towards the street behind them looking for a trash can. He caught sight of a strip of old businesses that looked to be on their last leg.With the exception of one establishment, which had people lined up around the block.

A neon sign above was flashing in purple with the word ‘open’. Below in chinese characters and English was a sign that read,  _ Aunt Wu Fortune Teller. _

“Look Sokka!” Aang pointed excitedly.

“Really Aang? Don't tell me you believe in that bull crap,” Sokka said in disbelief.

“Well just look at how many people are lined up! Come on let’s just check it out!”

The younger man was running before Sokka could stop him. He let out a long sigh before following at a more dignified pace.

Meanwhile, Katara was not far from where her friends were in the city. Her day had been magical. 

Jet was a savvy city man, he had taken her to an amazing place for breakfast. Every dish had been more luxurious than anything she was accustomed to. He had also refused to let her pay. 

Afterwards he begged to go visit a beautiful neighborhood he knew to take pictures of her. He had photographed many celebrities in the past and had a passion for photography. Every time he said she looked beautiful or complimented her, she felt her heart skip.

She felt like a true woman as she walked alongside him, arm in his. It was almost unbelievable that she could capture the attention of a man like him.

“You’re truly amazing company Katara, thank you for today,” he said. They had spent hours together, but she felt sad the day was coming to a close.

She had spent the whole day hoping he would steal a kiss. Now as she felt their goodbye approaching, she considered if she should do it herself before he left.

“I know you must have sensed this..coming” he began. She trembled with anticipation as he started slowing down his gait.  _ Is he finally gonna do it?  _

“You’re pretty close with Aang,” he said tentatively.

They stopped walking. She was confused at where the conversation went.  _ What does Aang have to do with it? With us? _

She suddenly realized Jet might think there was something between her and her friend, as the stylists had.

“We’re just friends. Close friends but nothing more,” she confessed. 

Even if she had felt  _ stuff _ before, she really believed that affection was born out of friendship. The proof was in her date today, and how much she had enjoyed it.

“That’s what I had thought. Which is why you’re in a perfect position to help me. People don’t know much about him and from my experience with celebrities that usually means they’re hiding something. You’ll help me won’t you Katara?” He asked.

Katara was bewildered by his words. Worse still was his expression, which showed plainly that he expected nothing short of absolute compliance.

She dropped his arm. All the pleasure she had felt holding him disappeared. 

“Absolutely not! My friend has nothing to hide.

I would never betray his trust,” she said. She watched horrified as his expression turned calculated.

“It’s for the best Katara. All those fans deserve to know if their precious idol is a phony,” he reasoned with her like he was speaking with a child. A ‘kid’, as he had called Aang.

She felt stupid. How fast had she rushed to think of herself as more than a ‘kid’? She must be like a silly love stricken child to him.

“I’m done talking about this,” she said and began to walk away, fully intent on never seeing him again.

“Wait,” he grabbed her arm and led her to a nearby alley, empty of much but a few soda cans people had littered.

He pushed her against the brick. The wall was harsh on her and she felt like the concrete had torn a scratch in her arm. She was too confused to complain.

“Fine, let’s forget Aang,” he said as he stroked her hair. He had both arms against the wall, caging her in.

“We should still have some fun. I can tell you like me,” he said. She realized then that the whole day had been about her connection to Aang, and not his interest in her. She had been so naive.

He took her lips harshly into his own and one of his hands was roaming up her leg in a presumptive manner. She felt like she might lose her breakfast.

Initially stunned, she had only stood there. As her surprise turned into rage, she bit his lip and pushed him off.

“Go to hell,” she spit out as he stared bewildered at his bleeding lip.

She heard him yell a few disgusting words at her but she didn’t look back. She focused on running and putting as much distance as she could between them.

When she was sure that he was miles away, she pulled out her phone and dialed Aang. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey Aang, where are you guys?”

She realized horrified that she was crying as she felt the tears on her cheek. They rolled off into the phone she had pressed against her.

She tried to focus on the address Aang was giving her.

“Are you okay, you sound off? Should we go get you?” He was full of worry.

“No I just got a cab I’ll be there in a minute”.

An hour after lining up, Sokka and Aang were still about four people away from the door. Everyone who walked out was gushing about their newly found fortunes.

Aang was watching the street worriedly for signs of Katara. She had not sounded right over the phone, and had lied about it. At least she had shared her location with her brother who kept reassuring him she would arrive soon.

“I swear Aang when she gets here we should just leave. This fortune telling is a total scam,” Sokka said.

He spent almost the entire hour trying to deter Aang, but he was set about it.

“Well we waited an hour, we might as well go in,” Aang reasoned.

Sokka looked over his head towards the street.

“There she is,” he said with a smile that quickly faded as he took in the state of his sister.

Aang turned to look for her, and was met with her weight as she fell into his arms.

“Hey, hey! What wrong?” 

Without thinking he was rubbing her back and kissing the crown of her head.

Katara felt like she could finally breathe easy in Aang’s arms. In the middle of an unknown street, she felt like she was in the safest place on earth.

She reluctantly let go of him, mostly for the sake of her brother who she could practically feel dying of worry.

She had stopped crying earlier. Blissfully, she had managed to wipe away her tears in the cab ride. Her friends could still see all her unhappiness plastered on her features.

“Jet was a total  _ jerk _ . He only asked me out to try to get me to spill ‘all of Aang’s terrible secrets’” she said making air quotes.

“I hope you told him about how Aang is left handed, the world needs to know his faults,” Sokka joked.

Katara felt the stress leave her body as she laughed. She squeezed her brother's hand. He always knew how to cheer her up.

She realized Aang hadn’t let go of her other hand, despite ending their embrace. She couldn’t complain.

“What is this line?” She said looking at all the people still making their way towards the end.

“Aang dragged me here to see a fortune teller, can you believe it?” Sokka said.

“That actually sounds kind of fun,” she mused.

“See!  _ Thank you _ !” Aang exclaimed, finally letting go of her. She didn’t need comforting anymore but the loss of his touch was unpleasant.

They all entered together. The place was dark and elegant. An older woman walked out into the lobby to welcome them.

“You kids are here for a reading?” She croaked out.

“These two are, I don’t want one,” Sokka said pointing to his companions.

“There’s no need for a reading for you dear. It’s all written in your face. Your future is filled with pain, mostly self inflicted” Aunt Wu said. Sokka glared at her.

“You first, dear” Aunt Wu pointed to Katara.

Her unpleasant morning was forgotten as she stared in fascination at all the trinkets inside the shop.

“So dear, tell me. What do you want to know?” She asked.

“Umm well I seem to have terrible luck in my love life. Do you see true love in my future?” She asked.

“I see a great romance,” the lady was reading some cards. She also took glances at her face and palms.

“You are going to marry a very talented man,” Aunt Wu finished.

Once reunited and with their fortunes told they all left the shabby street and made their way back home. 

Sokka complained loudly about the ridiculous notion of fortune telling. He made a point that everyone still lining up at the shop heard him.

Eventually they separated, Aang to his apartment and the siblings to theirs.

Katara wanted to believe Aunt Wu, but her day had proved that romance was not for her. She kept thinking about Jet and Aunt Wu.

“Look what Aang just sent,” Sokka said, pointing to his phone.

In their group chat was a single link to Youtube. 

_ 73 Questions With Aang. _

“That was fast,” she noted.

“They probably wanted to feed off the Grammy buzz,” Sokka pointed out.

She watched the video as it played on Sokka’s phone.

He held it between them and handed her a headphone.

The apartment looked great. They both smiled as they heard Aang gush about Suki in the video, ‘ _ all of this is thanks to Kyoshi Set Design, I really recommend their work!’. _

Aang talked about Gyatso. She saw a replay of the heavy emotion she had watched in person.

“Wow, I didn’t know he meant so much to Aang” Sokka whispered. The interview continued.

_ …’And now you’re headed to the Grammys, what are you most excited for?’ _

_ ‘I hope I get to preform, I want to show everyone my gratitude for supporting me with a performance,’ _

_ ‘And lastly, Aang can you describe the last year in one word?’ _

_ ‘A dream’ _

_ ‘Thank you for having us Aang, we wish you luck in the next year. You’re truly a very talented man’. _

“Wait, what did that guy just say?” Katara said, turning to her brother.

Sokka was nonchalantly closing the video and typing a congratulatory message for Aang.

“Nothing, just that Aang’s a very talented man,” Sokka quoted.

Katara felt a thousand emotions.

“Yeah, I suppose he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for Kataang in the fortune teller episode, what can I say


	5. The Broadway Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Princess is opening on Broadway. Aang needs to find a date, Sokka falls for someone, and Katara must prove herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing the next part which will be the ending to this arc. Might take a break and write other stuff before continuing this story.

“What do you think?” Katara was looking at Aang with excited anticipation.

She laid out three tickets for the opening night of  _ Ice Princess  _ before him on his kitchen island.

“Next weekend! I can’t believe it’s so soon,” he said, looking at the pale blue paper thoughtfully. Time had flown since he had met his friends.

“So will you come? I think you should invite a friend and would you  _ pleaseee _ be a doll and invite Paku,” Katara begged while playfully wringing her hands.

Aang let out a soft laugh that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He had been hoping that Katara would invite him as her date to the premiere, but she had instead asked him to bring ‘a friend’. 

_ I don’t have friends outside of her and Sokka in New York _ , he thought bitterly. Surely she meant for him to bring a proper date.

“I’ll definitely get Paku to come,” he promised, despite his disappointment.

“Really, sis? After all these years, you’re still a fan of that old fart?” Sokka called from behind the living room couch. He was making good use of Aang’s console and TV system.

These days the siblings spent so much time at Aang’s apartment, it was practically theirs too.

“Of course I’m a fan, Sokka! Paku’s a master! I would love to work with him one day,” Katara said.

Aang went to flop down beside Sokka.

He was sprawled out with his legs over the back-rest.

“He’s a master of kicking my butt for sure,” Aang sighed. Recently, his body was almost always fatigued.

His upcoming Broadway show was in full pre-production. After two months of casting, the team had found excellent actors to bring  _ The Southern Temple  _ to life. 

The story revolved around a society of monks. Aang would play a new monk, Jianyu. Upon his arrival to the temples he finds himself in the middle of a murder mystery and he begins to question his faith.

Aang’s favorite thing about the show was the music, which was like nothing he had ever heard. He truly believed it would be a hit and could not wait to show his friends everything. They were still in rehearsals, so it would be at least a few months before he could share the product of his hard work.

Paku and Bumi had both proven to be demanding mentors, despite how much they liked and believed in Aang. He often got home at night only to crash on his bed and wake to the sound of a new day.

“Is Paku really very strict?” Katara asked.

“Yes! My character has one physically demanding scene so he has me doing physical training at a gym  _ everyday _ for two hours,” Aang lamented.

Katara  _ had _ noticed that Aang’s arms had become more defined lately. She was glad neither one of the boys could see her face from the couch and notice her faint blush.

She was slowly coming to terms with the fact that she liked Aang as more than a friend. She yearned for something deeper to form between them.

Despite her feelings, she knew that they were both in critical stages of their careers. A relationship right now was not the best idea.

She decided there would be time to express her feelings later. In the meantime, she would have to make do with admiration of his handsome features and constantly improving body.

Aang’s phone rang, breaking her line of thinking. Katara had noticed he only got actual calls when there was something really important happening.

“Hey! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you this soon!” Aang spoke into his mobile. He saw his friends looking at him curiously and decided to step into his bedroom for a bit of privacy.

Sokka shrugged it off and went back to his first person shooter game. His sister was soon hovering beside him.

“Who do you think that was?” she whispered. She was anxiously looking towards the room, where one could make out Aang sitting on his bed.

“I don’t know, but it sounded friendly. I just heard a bit of a girl’s voice,” Sokka said as if to comfort her that nothing bad was happening to Aang. He was simultaneously pressing different buttons on the controller.

Katara stiffened beside him.

“You think Aang has other girl friends?” 

She hoped her brother was too busy to notice the alarm in her voice.

“I  _ hope _ so, otherwise he’s gonna have a hard time finding a date to  _ Ice Princess  _ in less than a week,” Sokka said humorously.

“Why would he bring a  _ date _ ?!” Katara exclaimed. Her brother was too invested in his game to question her agitation.

“I mean you basically asked him to bring one when you gave him those tickets,”

“I told him to bring a  _ friend,”  _ she reasoned.

“ _ Useless gun—- _ Katara, name one time you’ve seen him hang out with anyone other than us in the last 6 months,” he pointed out.

He was right.  _ Damn it! Did I really just push him to find a date? Maybe he didn’t interpret it that way… _

Aang emerged from his room, pulling on a jacket. A black bomber, which was secretly one of Katara’s favorites.

“Great news! An old friend is visiting! I think I just found a date for the show!” Aang announced enthusiastically.

_ Damn it,  _ was Katara’s reactionary thought.

Aang left his friends with a hurried goodbye. They would probably leave the apartment soon after he did, plus they had keys now. 

The unexpected call had been from a friend arriving in New York soon. He opted to use his neglected car to pick up said friend from the airport.

The sports car was black, foreign and expensive. Most of the time it gathered dust in the underground garage. Aang hadn’t picked it himself but he had been told it was a good pick for him. He personally preferred to take the subway with his friends, a luxury he never had in LA.

The drive to the airport was long, but it was worth it to see his friend exit through the privacy gates. Despite the promised seclusion from cameras, Yue still wore a bucket hat and black sunglasses to conceal her face as she made her arrival. 

Aang could see her bid farewell to her manager and another woman. He waved his arms to catch Yue’s attention. As soon as she saw him she sprinted towards him.

“Aang!” She yelped, giving him a warm hug.

“Hello, Princess,” he said playfully. She punched him in good nature at the use of the nickname.He gallantly took her luggage and led her to his car. 

Aang met Yue when he arrived in the USA a few years ago. Gyatso had introduced him to the beautiful indie singer almost as soon as he arrived.

She had been someone precious to Gyatso, his goddaughter.

When Aang recorded his first album, Yue had been recording as well for a new project. They’d easily become friends in those days as they ran into each other often. He was grateful that an established singer like Yue would want to befriend him.

Gyatso had known Yue since she was little. That’s why when he introduced them he had used her childhood pet name.

_ ‘Hello, Princess. I want you to meet my good friend Aang, Aang this is Yue’ _

After Gyatso died, Aang was the only one who called her  _ Princess  _ anymore.

“I can’t believe I’m finally here! Aang can you believe it? We were in that studio together for months and now both those projects are nominated for Grammys,” she gushed.

Aang beamed at her. 

“I can’t believe they got you doing all this press already.

It must beexhausting. I’m just glad I get to see you again for a little while,” he said.

“You look worried,” she pointed out. She had noticed the tight hold he had on the steering wheel.

“I am a little. Do you think my chances at winning are low and that’s why the label isn’t asking me to do press too?” He worried. She giggled.

“Aang, please! Honestly, I think the label likes the mystery around you. So they don’t bother making you run around like the rest of us,” she teased.

“Alright, I’ll trust you. By the way, are you really free to come with me to the show on Friday? I may have underestimated how busy you’ll be,” he said, a little guilty.

“I’m so excited! I haven’t been to Broadway in awhile, I’m just surprised you asked. Didn’t you say a while back that you were into this Katara girl?” She said with a nudge. 

Aang turned scarlet. When he had confided in Yue, he never imagined she’d be meeting the object of his affections.

“Yeah, I guess it just hasn’t worked out. She’s gonna think I’m such a loser if I show up alone,” he lamented.

“Not to worry, you got your awesome friend here to help out,” Yue said pointing at herself. She really was a godsend.

Katara and Sokka saw little of Aang for the rest of the week. Aang had let them know that his ‘friend’ would be staying at the apartment, so they gave him space.

Katara had been fuming from the moment she heard that Aang had invited his  _ female  _ friend to spend so many nights at his house. Alone.

Her brother’s snide comments hadn’t helped her mood.

_ That’s my boy Aang!...I miss that little lady killer...I wonder what Aang’s girlfriend is like. _

On Thursday they received a dinner invitation from their friend. Aang was making dim sum himself and wanted to introduce them to his old friend.

“This is  _ hot _ gossip Katara! I bet they’re  _ actually  _ dating. Why else would he not ask us to a restaurant? He’s probably hiding her from the paparazzi,” Sokka paddled excitedly as they made their way to Aang’s apartment.

“He goes out all the time with  _ us!”  _ She protested, she held on tighter to the small cake they had brought for dinner.

“Yeah but we only ever go to lowkey places, You know bigger restaurants call the paparazzi themselves. Aang wouldn’t take his girlfriend anywhere shabby,” Sokka said proudly.

Katara decided to stay silent the rest of the way. She didn’t want to misdirect her jealous anger to her clueless brother.

The siblings deliberated between knocking or just barging in when they arrived at Aang’s doorstep. They did own keys. Before they could decide, Aang was opening the door wide.

“You guys made it! I missed you guys so much this week,” he said hugging them both at the same time.

Katara and Sokka both had also missed Aang more than they would have expected.

The siblings walked into the familiar apartment. The only differences were a few items scattered in the living room suggesting Aang and his guest had a movie night.

A bowl of half finished popcorn, a fleece blanket and a pair of dainty ballerina slippers decorated that area.

Aang was rushing back towards the kitchen and they followed behind him. Katara watched as Aang approached a femenine figure. Katara was simmering as Aang leaned in to whisper something and in the process touched the small of her back.

There was a girlish sound of surprise before the girl was turning to greet them.

“Guys, this is my friend Yue. Yue these are my friends Sokka and Katara,” Aang said.

Of course they both knew  _ of  _ Yue. Katara had seen her on TV and online, she even had a couple of her songs saved on her phone. Seeing her in person was unexplainable, Yue was extraordinarily beautiful. Her signature gray hair was falling gracefully over her shoulder, her features were delicate and adorned by her bright blue eyes.

How was Katara supposed to compete with a celebrity?

Sokka was having his own crisis beside his sister. He was instantly enchanted by the beautiful creature in front of him. When Yue’s eyes met his briefly, he saw a sparkle run through them that spoke of her lively personality. 

Despite his admiration, Aang was his friend and Sokka would just have to ignore his feelings.

They all greeted each other and Aang led them to the dining room.

“I’ve heard so much about you guys, I feel like I know you already,” Yue confessed as they all sat down to enjoy the feast Aang had prepared.

“Well Aang here was hiding that he had such a beautiful friend,” Sokka said pointedly to Aang.

Yue giggled and smiled at Sokka.  _ Aang is your friend, cmon Sokka, stop staring like an idiot.  _ Aang only shrugged bashfully at his words.

Katara tried to participate in the conversation throughout dinner but found it hard to engage. Sokka on the other hand was super chummy with Yue, on the verge of flirty. Katara tried to kick him under the table, in disbelief of his audacity. When she stole a glance at Aang he didn’t seem bothered by Sokka’s behavior.

He was probably used to other people tripping over themselves for his beautiful girlfriend. Katara watched bitterly everytime he placed food on the other girl’s plate, or touched her arm to capture her attention.

She felt like she would just shatter when she accidentally heard Aang whisper to Yue, ‘ _ do you want another one of these dumplings, princess’. _

The use of the pet name had been so natural, and sweet. It was so unlike the Aang that Katara knew that he must be in love with Yue.

Sokka had also heard it. It made him gather himself. Yue had been nice the whole dinner, she was such a charming girl, but she was clearly Aang’s girl.

The siblings thanked Aang for dinner and Yue excused herself to one of the guest rooms. Much to Katara’s relief. She half expected Yue to walk into Aang’s room.

The siblings were on their way out when Aang stopped Sokka. Katara could not wait to get out and told her brother she would start calling a ride downstairs.

Once Katara was gone, Aang turned to Sokka.

“You like Yue,” Aang whispered accusingly.

Sokka’s ears burned. He was rushing to apologize for his behavior to his friend but he could only stammer. 

“I think she likes you too!” Aang whispered excitedly.

Sokka was looking at him like he was crazy. Aang was confused by Sokka’s stare, he began wiping his mouth.

“Do I have something on my face, I did eat like a pig,” he said.

“No! I’m just...why the hell are you so happy that I like your girlfriend..or that she likes.. _ me”  _ Sokka’s voice cracked as he stared at Aang.

“Girlfriend? What makes you think Yue is my  _ girlfriend?”  _ Aang questioned in bewilderment.

“ _ Well _ you seem to know each other very well, and she’s beautiful, plus you called her  _ princess,”  _ Sokka was explaining in similar vexation.

“That’s just a nickname! We aren't— she  _ isn’t my girlfriend.  _ But she really seems to like you, and you  _ definitely  _ like her so maybe I can set guys up on a coffee date for tomorrow. If you’re not too busy preparing for opening night,” Aang said.

Sokka was trying his darndest to pick Aang off the ground in a crushing hug.

“You are the  _ most  _ amazing friend  _ ever! I’m  _ SO happy we agreed to teach you,” he said kissing his forehead loudly. Aang groaned in surprise.

“Katara agreed to teach me,” Aang corrected.

“Still,” Sokka said, still not letting him go.

“Wait...you thought I was dating Yue but you were flirting with her! Not cool man” Aang said. He was trying to look angry, but failed miserably. There wasn’t a mean bone in his body. 

Sokka did feel guilty though.

“I’m sorry man,” he said truthfully.

Aang instantly forgave him and let it go, as he did with almost everything. He really was a great friend.

They said their goodbyes and Sokka rushed to catch up with his sister. He arrived just in time to slip inside the Uber ride next to Katara.

“Oh my god Katara—!” He began.

“—stop. Please Sokka, I don’t want to hear any of it,” she said, she was leaning against the car door and gazing out the window.

“But—“ he began.

“ _ Please,  _ Sokka. Can we just talk tomorrow?” She pleaded. He noticed for the first time how pained her expression was. 

Tomorrow would be a big day for her, he should just leave her alone.

“Fine,” he said softly.

When Katara woke the next morning she had shed her absurd sadness. Instead, she focused on the all encompassing anticipation for her opening show. Sokka was already out of the apartment, so she went about pampering herself. She had to be fully relaxed for the most important night in her career.

After years of hard work, she was going to fulfill her dream. A dream that had kept her close to her mother, even after she was gone.

She set aside a small box that held her mother’s necklace. It was a silver pendant with a beautiful carving. She had left it for Katara, and she wanted to wear it that night as a good luck omen.

Sokka had not wanted to disturb Katata in the morning, so he’d left for his coffee date without waking her.

He waited nervously in front of a coffee shop with two cappuccinos. 

“Hey there,” he heard Yue say from behind him before she joined him in the small Parisian table.

“Hey! I got you a drink, I hope you like cappuccinos?” He said nervously. 

“I love them!” She said enthusiastically. He smiled as she sipped delicately from the cup.

“So I guess I made it pretty obvious last night that I liked you, I’m glad Aang set up an activity for us,” he said shyly.

“An  _ activity _ ?” She teased. He felt starstruck and inferior to her somehow, but she was sincere and sweet.

He could understand why she and Aang got along so well.

“Sorry! I am not exactly good at this, plus I’m not like the rest of you. I’m more of a behind the scenes guy,” he said apologetic.

Yue smiled at him, “I know, that’s one of the reasons I like you. You don’t treat me like a famous person, just another girl.”

They walked around the city, avoiding known places. She was wearing her hair up and wearing a bucket hat, so no one really bothered them.

“So you live all alone in LA?” He was fascinated with her.

“Yes, ever since I started doing music. My mom passed away when I was fifteen, and my father decided to move to Europe. I stayed behind to pursue my dream,” she said.

He turned sadly to look at the stretch of empty sidewalk ahead.

“I lost my mom when I was a kid too. Dad is always working as well, he’s in this business. I know it can be lonely,” he said.

She took his hand.

“It’s good that I’ve managed to find friends that understand,” she said. For the rest of the day, she kept her hold on him.

As the sun dimmed, Aang became more excited. He was really proud of Katara as a friend. He could not wait to see her on such a stage as someone who had admired her for a long time.

He wore the best suit he owned and paired it with an icy blue tie for the occasion. He fiddled with his hair as he waited for his date to finish getting ready. Yue had arrived from her date gushing about Sokka.

“Aang, he really is the most amazing guy I have ever liked. I’m thinking of spending some more time here. I don’t really have anything to do in LA while I wait for the Grammys,” she said as Aang watched her finish her hair for the opening ceremony.

She had chosen a black silk dress with spaghetti straps for the occasion. Her hair was in an intricate updo. 

“I think you guys would be great together. It would make me so happy and I love you both! If you want to stay here I would be glad for the company. This apartment can get lonely,” he said.

She finished up and went to hug him in gratitude.

“Aang, ever since Gyatso...I really think of you as a brother,” she said, voice heavy with emotion. She knew better than most how alone the young man had felt after his mentor’s death.

Aang’s eyes watered. He had not spoken of Gyatso with someone who had known and loved him as he did for a long time. He pulled her close again to hide his tears.

“Me too Yue, I’m so happy you’re here,” he said.

Aang drove them to the Venue in his underused sports car. Aang had agreed to meet Paku inside. When they arrived there was a swarm of people behind ropes, and a red carpet leading to the entrance.

He heard shouts of excitement from fans as he got off and handed the keys to a valet. When he opened the door for Yue, a second wave of fans let out sounds of glee. He put on his practiced red carpet expression as he felt the flashing of heavy white camera lights.

Yue also was a natural at giving a million watts smile to the reporters and fans alike. They took a few pictures with fans before posing for press and making their way inside.

Paku was already waiting for them at the Bar. 

“Aang,” he said, greeting his pupil.

“Master Paku, this is my good friend Yue, she is a fellow singer under my label,” he said.

“Nice to meet you, I’m glad we get to watch this show together Aang. I would like to see your perspective on a new production to better understand how you’ll be approaching your own role later this year,” said Paku.

“Me too. If I may, I want to introduce you to another friend before the show begins. She is a huge fan of your work,” he said. 

Master Paku gave a solemn nod before standing up and asking Aang to lead the way.

“I’ll meet you in our seats Yue,” Aang said to his friend who smiled at him and made her way to their seats.

Katara was finally alone in her dressing room. Her makeup and hair were finished. The microphone on her forehead was firmly placed. Her mother’s necklace was hanging proudly on her neck. 

She said a small prayer as she held it. Her heart was pounding but she evened her breathing and mentally went over the things she wanted to focus on for her performance.

A small knock on the door broke her out of her revere.

“Hey Sis, you got a visitor,” Sokka said. He wore all black and was carrying his clipboard and headset. 

They hadn’t gotten a chance to speak with the whole company busy, but they shared a private smile then. This was as big for him as it was for her.

“Katara! You look beautiful!” Aang was running in and hugging her gently, as to not mess up her intricate gown.

She was glad to see him, despite how torn she was over him. He was still her best friend, and his support meant everything on a night like this.

“I brought a friend!” He whispered to her excitedly.

“Master Paku, this is my friend Katara,” Aang said.

She watched anxiously as Paku entered the room. He was a severe man, and he approached her with austerity.

“Hello, so you are Katara. I am looking forward to the show,” he said.

Katara was staring at him with starstruck happiness. A bright smile gracing her lips.

“Thank you for coming! I’m so honored to have you in the audience. I hope that one day I can aspire to be a lead in one of your productions,” she gushed.

Master Paku did not smile. He looked between Aang and Katara in petulant confusion.

“Oh dear...well I can only speak of us working together after the show. I only work with the best. But I have to say, I don’t ever intend to have a show with a central female character,” he said.

Katara’s smile turned into an expression of absolute bewilderment. Aang beside her was also looking confused at the old man.

“What do you mean Paku? There’s so many female leads that have made amazing works,” Aang reasoned.

“When paired with a male lead perhaps, but women just don't have the ability to pull an entire show,” he lectured Aang.

Katara, who had been listening with increasing agitation, snapped.

“That’s incredibly sexist and backwards. Our show is led by  _ two _ women, and as you can see there's a full house,” she spit out.

Paku, a man who was not used to being reprimanded, had a look of utmost displeasure.

“What can _you_ have to teach _me,_ young lady? These are not just my thoughts but _traditions_ that have persisted in our industry for centuries. You may see an initial intrigue as there is tonight, but now I know this show cannot be one that will hold my attention or the public’s,” Paku turned around and marched out.

“I’ll see you outside, Aang,” he said, closing the door. 

Aang felt an item fly past his ears before seeing a comb hit the door. Katara had thrown it in anger.

He turned to her with a matching look of outrage.

“I’m so sorry Katara, I had no idea what a bigot he was. I’ll go ask him to leave,” he said in measured anger.

Katara caught him by the shoulder.

“Don’t. I want him to  _ watch _ ,” she said.

Aang drew the smallest of smiles.  _ That’s my girl, _ he thought.

It took all his strength to ignore his anger towards Paku as he sat between him and Yue.

“You alright,” his friend asked.

“I’ll explain later,” he whispered back.

The lights went down. Sokka stood with the rest of the sound and lights production crew. His heart raced a mile a minute as the show began.

_ Ice Princess _ was the tale of the snow queen. The opening number was captivating. Telling the dark story of ancient magic in a snowy kingdom.

The story begins in the snow queen’s childhood alongside her closest friend Victoria. Together they discover the snow queen’s powers and decide to hide them. They heed a warning from a ghost that warns them that the Snow Queen will become a monster and will be stopped only by someone that owns her heart.

Sokka watched pleased, as he caught glimpses of the audience, transfixed. The set, the music and every other detail they had added was to make this one of the most engaging shows in modern musical history.

When the child actors left the stage, they all whispered congratulations and ushered them to the back where they would remain for the rest of the show.

Katara made her entrance for her first number. Victoria loves her friend and seeks to find a way to stop her from becoming a monster. The actress playing the Snow Queen is beautiful, elegant and her voice is commanding where Katara’s is soft.

They sing a song called  _ When We Lived in Dreams.  _ The duet was at times comedic but the right amount of nostalgic.

The Snow Queen becomes paranoid that her subjects have discovered her powers and tragically slays a man that she believes is trying to kill her. As she commits the act she thinks is for self defense, a child appears and asks her why she killed his father.

A villainous song, _ Monster, _ with a large ensemble on stage begins. They cleverly used blue fire effects to emulate snow and the audience reaction is just what they wanted. Sounds of surprise and startlement.

Katara was now entering for her own solo. Victoria looks for the ghost from her childhood for answers. Instead her character finds an old witch. The witch promises to teach her old magic that will allow her to take over the queen’s body like a puppet.

_ In The Name of Good,  _ was a powerful ballad about doing the right thing. Victoria battles with doing something bad to her friend or stopping her evil wrongdoings.

Katara was impressive, Sokka could hear the entire audience hold their breath as she sang center stage.

The show was moving so fast, with everyone running in a practiced rhythm. Like waves in the ocean, the performers would enter stage before retreating and allowing the next scene to play out.

When the music drew to the last dramatic note, Sokka stopped breathing. The whole venue was bathed in darkness.

The applause from the audience was thundering. Cheering and whistling were heard. Sokka took a peek at the audience to find that there was a standing ovation.

Despite the rush of emotion, the crew could not stop. They rushed the actors in order for their final bows. Katara and The Snow Queen were the last two actors to appear for their bow. The audience went crazy. 

As soon as the curtain dropped Sokka ran frantically into the mass of people on stage. He found his sister, who had been searching for him in the crowd fairly quickly.

They embraced, and it was like they were children again.

“We did it Katara,” he said into her hair. He could feel the tears she was letting out on the shoulder of his t-shirt. She might have been sobbing but he could not hear her over the sound of the company celebrating.

Katara was soon approached by fellow actors and a tech wanting to get her out of costume. Before she could be whisked away, Sokka held her wrist.

“ _ Do you think I can invite Yue to the cast party _ ?” he was shouting over the noise of so many people.

“ _ Sokka you really need to back off. She’s Aang’s girlfriend”  _ Katara admonished. Her previous glee diminished at the reminder of Yue.

_ “No! I was trying to tell you yesterday! Aang set us two up! They’re really just friends,”  _ He said with a large grin.

Katara had a strange feeling, her heart skipped in hope. She couldn’t think of what to say to her brother but he had been dragged away by fellow company members who needed to wrap up before celebrating.

Katara allowed the techs to gently help her off the intricate gown that she would be wearing for future shows. With less finesse, she whipped off the stage makeup. She jogged out hoping to catch the person she had been thinking of for almost all of the show.

She quickly spotted Yue and Aang. They turned as they heard her greeting.

“Katara! You were excellent!” Her best friend gave her a tight hug.

Yue was laughing next to him.

“I can confirm he cried in the third act,” the girl said while elbowing Aang. Katara laughed with her.

She decided she quite liked Yue as a potential girlfriend for her brother. Finally, Katara turned to the man she had most wanted to speak with.

Master Paku had stood beside the young friends with the same solemnity as he had in the dressing room.

“I heard that this is your very first role in a major production,” he said to her.

“It’s true. I believe tonight was a success. I hope it was an eye opening experience for you. Not because of me but because of all the amazing actors that made tonight a triumph. Most of which you may have noticed, are  _ women,”  _ Katara said with poise.

“Very well, I cannot lie. Tonight’s show was outstanding. I guess we will see in the long run which one of us was right. You  _ are  _ very talented and I wish you luck,” said Paku.

As he was about to make his leave, he caught sight of the young girl reaching for an object on her neck.

“That’s my necklace,” he exclaimed.

Katara taken aback clutched it tighter. She had not removed her good luck charm with the rest of her costume.

“You’re mistaken. This item has been in my family for generations,” Katara assured him, protectively clutching the pendant.

“I made that necklace for Kanna when she was in my very first production  _ Wolves and Warriors _ ,” he said looking at Aang and Yue who both looked confused.

“That...Kanna was my grandmother. She gave this necklace to her daughter Kya who was also a Broadway actress,” Katara explained.

Paku’s face filled with realization. Perhaps at the name of Kya who had famously been nominated for a Tony post-Mortem. Or because of her grandmother, Kanna, who he had apparently worked with.

“I was..on the jury that year. I believe Kya deserved to win. She had my vote,” he said reverently.

They both stood silently considering the other.

“I wish you the best Katara, it seems you are destined for greatness. This old man does make mistakes, thank you for reminding me,” he said before unexpectedly offering her a handshake.

They all watched him walk away stunned by the conversation. Katara felt proud to have continued the legacy of her family. 

The celebration that night was a colossal mess. Aang insisted his friends would indulge him in sneaking several drinks.

“Guys! It’s legal back home! It’s so unfair american teens have to do this secretly!”

He could handle the alcohol but he also turned into an unpredictable character. Katara spent most of the night chasing him. He found himself in the strangest of situations.

Having a toast with the janitorial staff at the theater, helping a gang of questionable grown men look for a dog in a back alley, and holding an impromptu dance battle with the company dancers.

He could surprisingly hold his own.

Sokka and Yue were easier to keep track of. They were glued to each other and often whispering to one another over loud music. They both seemed happy, and Katara was both glad and relieved.

She realized now that she would have to let Aang know how she felt. Yue might have been a misunderstanding but one day someone else might be the real deal. 

She wanted to be that person. But maybe not tonight.

Instead she allowed herself to be free and joined her friends in their mindless fun. If only for one perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I really like writing Yue and her and Aang as friends.


	6. The Siege of the Grammy’s Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Yue gear up for the biggest night of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Truthfully I had most of it before November 3rd, but as an American everything became overwhelming and I hadn’t been able to focus.
> 
> Anyway, I had to split this chapter into two. This first arc might become a bit longer than expected. Anyway ty for reading and enjoy!

_ ‘I’ve been practicing non stop for The Southern Temple and my Grammy performance. I want to make you proud’ Aang said. He was sitting cross legged in an unending valley. Green pastures as far as the eye could see. _

_ ‘I’m happy you are working hard. But I am proud of you already Aang,’ Gyatso replied from where he sat across from him. _

_ ‘I’m going to wake up soon,’ Aang noted sadly.  _

_ ‘Reality calls you back, my young friend. Will I see you again soon?’ Gyatso asked hopefully. _

_ ‘I hope so, I—-‘ _

Aang’s eyes snapped open to the yellow walls of his bedroom. It was always the same nightmare.

He got to speak with Gyatso, and tell him about life. Just as he was about to say goodbye he would wake up. Even in dreams, he was denied of giving Gyatso a final farewell.

He could not spend too long dwelling on his recurring nightmares. As he’d told Gyatso in his dream, he was busier than ever. 

He rose with the sun and took a quick shower before heading to practice. 

Yue would always leave him a paper bag with a pastry or a small lunch. She would not be awake for some hours but the small gesture was a way of thanking him for having her in his apartment.

Having Yue around made him feel like he wasn’t so alone. She was the only person she saw most days that wasn’t a co-worker. 

However, he  _ could _ do without bumping into Sokka as he was trying to sneak out of Yue’s room some mornings.

Rehearsals were grueling and physically demanding. Being in a Broadway show was like memorizing a three hour long dance. As the main character, Aang was also in most scenes.

His mind was in constant whirlwind as he recalled lines, melodies and techniques in order to perfectly execute his role. He could not help himself in demanding nothing short of excellence in his own performance.

At exactly six o’clock he would leave rehearsals with drained energy and drive about fifteen minutes to another studio. 

It was essentially a big warehouse building where he met with dancers and musicians to rehearse the four minute slot he had been granted to perform at the Grammys. 

The label believed he had to prove himself on the Grammy stage in case he lost the main categories. They had agreed on a grand performance which would incorporate all his hits songs that year. 

He usually finished at around eight and dragged himself home. Sometimes Yue was up and they chatted briefly about his day or her own adventures with Sokka. 

Other nights, he would arrive at an empty home or to find Yue already retreated to her bedroom for the night.

As hard as the months had been on his body, the worst part had been being away from his friends. Being away from Katara.

Katara knew, from their constant stream of messages, that he was overwhelmed with work.

She had also found herself extremely busy. 

The reviews for  _ Ice Princess  _ had been amazing after opening weekend. One glowing review had said ‘ _ not since Wicked has a production been this magical and engaging’ _ . 

She had received love calls from Broadway producers  _ and  _ elsewhere for her next project.

The future seemed bright. 

The result was that she was also the busiest she had ever been. Her brother alongside her. Sokka, however, did seem to find time to build his romance with Yue. 

In fact, Katara saw more of Yue than Aang. Unexpectedly, she became the main source of news about her friend. Yue was incredibly kind to all of them and she was becoming a friend to Katara as well.

One night, Yue was staying over and they’d all been watching a movie. Sokka had completely knocked out on the couch. His head was thrown back and he was snoring with his mouth open.

Katara glanced at Yue in apology but she was giggling at the antics of her boyfriend. Sokka really was lucky.

“Grammys are in a couple of weeks Katara! Aang has been too busy to ask, but I know he wants you to come. I’m planning on asking Sokka,” she said excitedly.

Katara had not thought of attending the ceremony. She figured it was the sort of event that was strict on who could attend.

“I’m sure Sokka will be over the moon. He’s a sound tech, it’ll be like a dream come true,” she assured Yue. 

Her response was to stare lovingly at her sleeping brother.

“How about you?” The older girl questioned Katara smilingly.

“I’m not really sure..I’m doing weekly shows—“she began. Work was the perfect excuse.

“It’s filmed on a Thursday. It should not conflict. I already checked!” Yue assured her.

“Well, there’s also the issue of showing up as Aang’s  _ date _ ...”she said cautiously. 

“I don’t get it, what’s the problem?” Yue pressed her, confused by her reasoning.

“When he took  _ you _ as a date there were articles all over the internet the next day speculating your relationship, trending on Twitter the whole day,” Katara explained. 

She knew she sounded cowardly but she could not help her insecurities. 

“The rumors went away,” Yue said, brushing it off.

“Because people spotted you with Sokka, and he’s not exactly someone that has a crazy army of fans that will jump to criticize you,” Katara backfired, throwing her hands up in frustration. 

Yue considered her for a second.

“Katara..your fears are valid. I’m biased because Aang is like a brother to me.” Yue said cautiously.

Katara saw Yue’s face take a faraway look as she continued speaking.

“His life has not been easy. In all the years I’ve known him, too many people have stayed away from him because they didn’t understand his life. The other people..the ones that should be with a kid forever, he lost all of them way too soon,” Yue said reverently.

“You mean..Aang’s parents are..” Katara tried piecing it together. She should know these things. 

Aang never spoke about it, but she had sensed his deep sadness before. The coward she was and sensing he did not like to speak of his misfortunes, she often avoided such discussions.

“Dead? Maybe. He’s an orphan. Gyatso found him. He found Aang on a trip to Tibet. The orphanage was having a musical production to raise funds. Aang must’ve been about five years old,” Yue said to her with a look of utter sadness.

They shared a look of grief. Both girls lost their mothers, but five was too young to be all alone in this world.

“Did Aang tell you all this?” Katara asked, irrationally mad that she had not been Aang’s confidant.

“No, my godfather. Gyatso took Aang under his wing. He would leave Aang for a few months in music academies while he did his business in America. His eyes would just sparkle when he spoke of Aang. ‘ _There’s this boy that I know, and he’s just like you Princess! He loves music’”_ Yue remenicenced _._

Katara could not help the horrible clench on her stomach as she remembered all the things she’d heard Aang say about Gyatso. She knew he had been important, but this new information made everything all the more heartbreaking.

“I didn’t know,” was all she could answer to Yue, who was slowly coming back from the memories she had been lost in.

“Aang is an amazing person, and his love is worth gold Katara. All he needs is for people to let him love them,” Yue finished.

Katara was lost in her thoughts after that.

When she found the chance she stood up and retreated into her room. She wasn't sure what happened after but Yue was gone by the next morning.

...

Katara went about her day like usual, getting ready for the matinee show when she heard knocking in the front door.

Aang was standing in front of her, looking apprehensive. She knew she had a matching look of surprise.

The moment was broken by a fierce embrace. She had  _ really  _ missed him. He pulled away too soon for her liking. 

Immediately she began to wonder about her conversation with Yue the previous night. It could not be a coincidence that he was here the next night.

“Aang, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in rehearsals in the mornings?” She said, winded.

“I am, but I had to take the day off. It was an emergency. Is Sokka here?” Aang said. He seemed to gather himself from his happiness at seeing her. 

His face now was turning somber.

Katara’s mind was racing, she couldn’t fathom what could cause Aang to leave rehearsals and look for her brother.

“He’s here, but what’s wrong?” 

Her alarm was apparent and he longed to soothe her but he was short on time.

“I’ll explain, I really need to hurry,” he said, moving into the apartment towards Sokka’s bedroom. Katara followed.

When they barged in, Sokka was already sitting in his bed, putting on shoes to head out for the day.

“Aang!” He exclaimed happily, albeit confused. His glee was short-lived as he saw Aang’s expression.

“Sokka, Yue had an overnight bag she left here. She’s got her wallet there. I need to take it and go meet her at the airport,” Aang said.

Sokka listened in absolute confusion but managed to point Aang in the direction of the duffle bag. It lay neatly tucked next to his dresser.

“Aang what’s going on?” Sokka questioned in alarm as the younger man picked up the bag and slinged it across his torso.

“Sokka..Yue got a call. Her dad collapsed, he’s been hospitalized indefinitely. They’re not sure what’s wrong with him yet. We booked the first flight we could find,” Aang explained.

Sokka’s face darkened. 

“You’re going too?” Katara asked worriedly from her place by the bedroom door.

“I have to. Yue has no one else..” Aang said, looking at the floor.

“She has me! I’ll go,” Sokka said determinedly.

“Sokka,  _ Ice Princess  _ shows are not stopping. I can make up the time for rehearsals on my show somehow. Besides I owe this to Yue,” Aang said.

Katara could see that her brother knew Aang was right, but frustration was still written all over his face.

“Fine..But! I want to see her. Let me go with you to the airport,” Sokka interjected. Aang gave a firm nod.

No time was wasted. His friends gathered a few things and left with Aang.

On arrival they ran towards the gates, the time was moving unmercifully fast. They spotted Yue who was nervously pacing near the TSA line.

Sokka ran to her arms.

Aang could not hear or see what Sokka was whispering, but he saw Yue’s pained expression as she nodded against his shoulder.

He turned to Katara. He had wished to see her in a different way after so long apart. He had planned a dinner, asking her to the Grammy’s and maybe, just maybe asking for more....

But he would have to make do with the little time he had. 

“Katara, I’m not sure what’s going to happen but I’ve been meaning to ask. I know it’s not a  _ good  _ time, but in case I don’t have time…” he rambled.

She was smiling at him in that warm comforting way that she did.

“Yeah, I’ll be your date to the Grammys,” she said nonchalantly.

Aang was startled, how could she have possibly guessed what he was going to ask?

“How—?” He began. She pulled him into her arms for a parting embrace. Having her so close always brought a strong yearning that threatened to overpower his thoughts.

“A little bird mentioned you were going to ask me. Hurry up, so you’ll be back sooner,” she was saying.

As she pulled back, she placed a firm kiss on his cheek. Aang fet like his whole body revolved around the spot she had just kissed.

He could not help but briefly glancing at her lips.  _ One day.. _

Aang and Yue didn’t look back as they ran through TSA and into their gate, but Aang watched as Yue looked down wistfully into the city as their flight departed.

…

A weekend turned into a week. A week into two. 

Sokka felt like the time he had spent with Yue had been a dream. 

He missed her like crazy and couldn’t quite remember what he used to do with his time before they started dating. Because of the time difference, they mostly spoke at odd hours of the day. 

As much as he missed her, he was also hurting for her. There was still no clear diagnosis for Yue’s father. Dozen of exams later and it all seemed to be a never ending goose chase.

Aang had only stayed abroad for a week. He could not afford any more time away from rehearsals. Upon arrival he had told Sokka the harsh reality that Yue was trying to mask behind a strong face.

“She’s not taking it well Sokka. Her dad is not just sick, he looks weakened. Like the life got sucked out of him,” Aang had explained.

Sokka made a point to call Yue for longer periods and keep informed on every development of her father’s health. 

They were only two days away from the Grammys. Yue had been practically forced to return for the event. Aang told his friends that Yue’s father had been adamant that his daughter not miss the ceremony.

Yue had only agreed to return a day in advance, and then she would have to stay for another week to make plans for her new record.

Katara was all around wrecked with nerves. On one hand she was constantly worrying for her brother and Yue, wondering what was going to happen to both of them. 

She was also incredibly nervous to show up as Aang’s date to the Grammys. She had decided to take Yue’s advice because she  _ knew  _ Aang was worth whatever came next.

It didn’t make it all any less daunting.

Lastly she was constantly wondering when the right time would be to confess her feelings to Aang.

She wanted to believe that he liked her back, but anything was possible. He was already heavily plagued by all aspects of life. She didn’t want to add ‘rejecting a friend’ to his list of grievances.

With frying nerves, the trio made their way to LA. Katara had visited the city many times over the years to visit her brother while he was in school.

It was a very different ordeal when traveling with a celebrity. It was like visiting an entirely new place all together.

She  _ knew  _ that Aang was famous. It was a little startling at first to see him talked of on TV or on a magazine cover, but she had grown used to it over time. Visiting Los Angeles was like learning of his fame all over again. 

Upon their arrival at LAX, they were immediately mobbed by fans and paparazzi alike. Sokka made a point of keeping them both a few paces behind Aang.

The young man was good humored, smiling a bit for the cameras and hurriedly signing a few items that were thrust in his face. All the while he did not stop his hurried walking towards the vehicle that was awaiting them beyond the airport sliding doors.

Katara and Sokka jumped in behind him into the black van. Only after the vehicle started moving did they notice the fourth passenger.

A middle aged man, dirty blonde and with an orangish tan was sitting next to Aang. He wore a well fitted blue button up and a heavy silver watch, his cologne heavily permeating the air. 

“It’s great to have you all here! Fantastic, fantastic! I just gotta get you all home and then we can start talking strategy for tomorrow, son,” he was speaking rapidly and animatedly to Aang.

His voice had the nasally characteristic of old times radio hosts. Katara could tell Aang found him overbearing but as he always did, worked hard at staying polite.

“Brent, these are my friends Sokka and Katara,” Aang said apologetically to his friends as Brent had both acknowledged and ignored them. 

“Of course! Nice to meet you kids! I have known of you. As Aang’s manager for the music label it’s my job to know  _ everything  _ about this kid,” Brent said, forcefully hugging poor Aang who the siblings could now understand in his desire to stay in New York.

The ride into Aang’s LA home was long, but worth the drive. His house was hidden in a gated community wherein every house screamed wealth.

Aang’s house was by comparison a little minimalist in terms of design, but the inside was astonishing. A large glass wall showed a wide swimming pool and a basketball court overlooking a green mountainous view. In decor, there were a few pieces that called back to Aang’s tibetean roots, but like his apartment before, it was all very barren. 

“I’ll let you kids rest. I’m taking over the usual rooms, Aang. Make  _ sure _ to follow usual social media protocol while you’re here. And for the love of god  _ don’t  _ give way in  _ any  _ manner that Yue is staying here once she arrives. I can’t deal with another dating rumor, got it?” 

Before Aang could answer, Brent was already walking into what looked like a home office, cell phone in hand.

With their scheduled free time, the gang toured the house. Sokka, predictably, got unbearably hungry and they ordered out from one of the take out menus Brent usually stashed in the kitchens

When Yue walked in, the whole place smelled like garlic from their Italian food.

Miraculously, Sokka forgot all about the spaghetti he’d been inhaling and ran to Yue.

Katara and Aang felt compelled to look away from the intimacy and emotion displayed in their reunion.

Yue spotted her other friends and rushed into the kitchen. She gave Aang a fierce hug before surprising Katara and giving her a matching squeeze.

“Anything new?” Aang asked tentatively, inadvertently voicing what they were all thinking.

Yue looked down to gather herself.

“It looks like it’s a heart disease. He needs a transplant. He has some time to find one but not much,” she confessed sorrowfully.

Sokka wrapped an arm around her.

“That’s great news Yue! There’s a solution now, I know a donor is nearby,” Sokka said assuredly.

Yue turned to look at him hopefully, “You really think so?”

“I know so!” 

Yue seemed in better spirits after Sokka’s assurances. The friends rushed to catch up before Aang and Yue were whisked away by stylists and managers alike.

For one day as they all just spent their time like any other group of friends, things were almost normal.

They could almost hope that everything would be okay.

...

The Day, as Aang had subconsciously been calling it, arrived with all its gravitas.

Yue whisked Katara away with her to get ready. Their process would be much longer than Aang’s or so he hoped.

He spent a precious last two hours doing a rehearsal of his performance at the venue. Even being on the stage while empty, was surreal. He tried to focus but frustratingly kept messing up.

The choreographer assured him that his small mistakes were the reason they did rehearsals to begin with. Aang still left the venue in uncharacteristic grumpiness.

When he arrived back home, Brent and the stylist both were in an uproar at the time.

“Oh my lord! We gotta get this boy ready. Susan, look at him, he’s gonna need another shower. Go, son!”

Aang was practically dragged in and out of the shower before he had several hands on him. Someone was pulling at his hair and the stylist was applying more makeup on him than he could remember ever wearing.

They asked his opinion on his red carpet outfit but between Brent and the stylist, Aang struggled to voice any input.

In the end they helped him into an all black suit. It was very fitted, down to the black pants that were almost clinging to him. The vest and coat could be from the Victorian period if they weren’t so tailored. 

All around, his look was almost gothic. Including the purplish burgundy eyeshadow they had added around his eyes and below his signature eyeliner. 

He wasn’t prone to acne, but they made him look blemish free with a coat of makeup. Someone had stylishly added blush across his high cheekbones plus over his nose. 

He wasn’t too sure about his look so he paced around the living room while him and Sokka waited for their respective dates.

When he caught sight of himself in the mirror he was convinced he looked like a time traveler. Except for his blue tattoos which they’d accented with a blue pendant around his neck.

“Relax! You look nice! Like a Tim Burton character,” Sokka chimed optimistically.

It was easy to say when he had opted for the most basic black suit. Although Aang had to admit his friend cleaned up nice.

“You didn’t want to change it up? Even the wolf tail is the same,” Aang pointed out.

“I’d say this look is a winner, wouldn’t you?” Sokka said assuredly.

Aang mischievously took off one of the two dangly clip ons in his ear and latched it on to Sokka.

“ _ OW _ !” 

“Now it’s a winner!”

Yue and Katara walked in then.

Katara had felt like a princess as soon as she had stepped into her dress for the evening, but it was all completed when she spotted her prince.

Aang looked regal in his suit, his lithe body in the well fitting fabric made her blush. The way he was looking at her in admiration did not escape her.

He gallantly took her arm as they all loaded into their waiting limo. 

Katara’s dress was long and off the shoulder, cinching around the waist. It was a beautiful baby blue color that with the light flowy material had the movement of water. Yue’s gown was a midnight blue and had a beautiful long cape that began at the neck and created a train behind her.

“We match,” Aang whispered to her, pointing to his tattoos and her dress. They were indeed almost identical shades of blue. 

She smiled and took his hand in answer. Her heart was beating faster as they drew closer.

Too soon they were arriving. As rehearsed, Yue and Sokka got out and faced the massive red carpet. The limo went to make a circle to drop off Aang and Katara separately.

Katara had accidentally called this move stupid aloud when Brent had instructed them. It was a ploy to ensure both his artists got enough of a spotlight upon arrival.

He was apparently not entirely wrong. The crowd didn’t seem to notice the limo that arrived was the same as before, and they cheered loudly when they watched Aang emerge.

Katara heard audible gasps of surprise and then trailing shouts of glee as people noticed Aang’s outfit.

She was glad that at least the fans paid her no mind for now. She watched fascinated as Aang aimed his usual charming character at fans he didn’t know.

He approached people who wanted pictures or signatures. He seemed genuinely thankful to everyone, and Katara knew his gratitude was real.

He eventually returned to her side as they approached the press. She hung on tight to his arm as the most daunting part of the night was in sight.

On a long hall lined with cameras and reporters, there were celebrities posing in front of a white wall with the Grammy’s logo. She was flabbergasted as she spotted well known singers and legends. 

Aang pulled her along assuredly, and looked at her with confidence. There was a woman thankfully directing where they should stand.

Katara tried her best to keep her eyes open and her smile steady as flashing lights flickered from every direction.

After a few seconds, reporters were calling Aang’s name. He walked towards a few he seemed to recognize.

A platinum blonde asked him who his date was.

_ ‘My friend Katara. She was my teacher as I was getting ready for The southern temple. We are both very excited for the Broadway season.’ _

A short, chubby man with a comically thick mustache asked Aang silly questions for a skit on a late night show.

_ ‘What kpop band did you escape from?’ _

_ ‘Hahaha! No man, I’m always 100% solo but if any of those guys want to work with me, hey I’m down’ _

Katara was quite impressed with how well trained Aang was for all of it. She was struggling hard to imagine how Aang had ever seemed lika a lost little boy when he shyly asked for help in his acting.

Yue and Sokka were waiting inside. Katara smiled sympathetically at the winded look on Sokka’s face.

“We are not in Kansas anymore,” she said to him.

“Ditto,” he mumbled.

Sokka felt simultaneously like the smallest man in the room and the most important. Having Yue on his arm made him feel worthy. He was nonetheless star struck as he watched Elton John rush inside with his partner in tow.

Sokka and Yue were sat quite away from Katara and Aang, but in a good spot where Sokka could observe their reactions.

He could see his little sister’s eyes sparkle with wonder. She was also sat next to THE Lady Gaga, who he could see she was holding an animated conversation with.

Aang, it seemed, was always rather shy and would chat good naturedly with those around him but with bashfulness that could be spotted miles away. 

As the lights went down and a voice announced  _ ‘Welcome to this year’s Grammys’,  _ Yue squeezed his hand.

“If they call my name, please make sure I move to the stage,” she whispered anxiously. Sokka took advantage of the brief darkness to press a small peck to her cheek.

“ _ When  _ they call your name, I’ll make sure you get up there. Throw me a kiss while you’re at it okay?”

The opening performance was a whirlwind. Sokka felt a little more at ease, it was like being a spectator in a musical. The cameras that would sometimes whip in their direction were a reminder that millions were watching his live reactions. 

Alicia Keys was making her way to the microphone to announce the first category.  _ Best New Artist. _

Sokka subconsciously turned to look at Aang, who was stiff as a ramrod. He could see Katara was gripping both Aang’s tatooed hands.

The nominees flashed across the giant LED screens as they were read. Fans in the audience gave shouts of encouragement to each one.

Sokka smirked at the loud squeals for his young friend, predominantly female, from the audience.

“And the winner is…” Sokka could hardly imagine being Aang in that moment. He felt like  _ he  _ might throw up from the anticipation and he wasn’t the nominee. 

“ _ AANG _ !” 

Sokka watched proudly as his best friend stood with dignity and embraced Katara before walking towards the stage.

Yue beside him was cheering loudly and when their eyes met, Sokka saw they were equally glassy as his own.

He felt undeservingly proud as his friend stood on stage. Yue gripped his hand especially tight as Aang’s speech began.

‘ _ I can’t believe this. It’s a huge honor and I will carry the weight of it as I continue making music. I want to thank everyone who has helped make this possible..’ _

Sokka wanted to laugh as Aang tried to fit as many names as possible into a short speech. Katara, Sokka and Yue were not missing from it. 

‘ _ Lastly I want to thank a friend who is no longer with us. Without Gyatso and the faith he had in me I would’ve never reached my dreams or even believe they were possible. I hope someone home takes this as a sign that there’s no dream too crazy, no goal too impossible. Thank you!’ _

Sokka whipped at the tears that had escaped him and clapped loudly along with the crowd.

Backstage, Aang was shaking. His hands seemed made of led with the burden of carrying the golden trophy that signified all his dreams.

Various people backstage were clapping his shoulders. Brent was at his side muttering words of praise.

This was not the biggest award of the night, but it was the biggest recognition that Aang had ever achieved in his life. He felt all the weight of it.

He wanted to rush back out to Katara’s side and kiss her like he had wished when they called his name. The night was young.

He followed the stage managers to the green room where he did a quick change of attire for his performance. Soon he was hovering behind the stage.

Perhaps the biggest, most important stage that he had ever stepped foot on. He inhaled and said a little prayer to Gyatso.

Whatever happened next, he knew that he had made his fiend proud. He had won a Grammy, and fulfilled their biggest dream.

He allowed himself a tiny smile before the lights hit.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y’all think! I love reviews <33

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will roughly follow the series. 
> 
> Emmy/Television= Earth  
> Grammy/ Music= Air  
> Oscar/Acting= Fire  
> Tony/ Musical Theater= Water.
> 
> Aang 17 y/o  
> Katara 19 y/o  
> Sokka 21 y/o


End file.
